Over and over again
by RainbowEyes4
Summary: De alguna manera, siempre regresamos a situaciones que fueron similares en nuestra infancia. Sally no creyó esa posibilidad hasta ahora.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a SEGA y Archie Comics respectivamente.

¡Hola, hola! Es mi primera vez que publico en este fandom que recuerdo era una comunidad pequeña en FF. Así que espero les guste. Me base en los posts de Tumblr y AO3: "5 veces…y 1 vez…" que son muy entretenidos y recomendables de hacerlos.

 **Aclaracion:** Aunque shippeo en una pequeña parte el Sonally esto no es romántico, repito, no es romántico. Claro, puedes leerlo como tal, y será todo desde el punto de vista Sally.

* * *

1

* * *

Ansiosa froto sus manos, aun con el fantasma de las noticias pasadas que sacudieron al mundo. En un segundo estaba en una junta con el consejo cuando un temblor sacudió todo Mobius y antes de darse cuenta Nicole le advertía sobre una anomalía relacionada con la energía de las Esmeraldas del Caos. La alerta le saco un susto colectivo a todos en le reino pero ella se mantuvo impávida y dejando sus protocolos políticos se encamino al lugar con la única intención de detener el alboroto.

Actualmente se avergonzaba de su comportamiento impulsivo y haber pasado por alto lo básico en situaciones de ataque, por fortuna no hubo algo ni remotamente parecido a un ataque, eso, hasta la sorpresa que recibió cuando llego a la zona afectada. Sally Acorn tuvo que hacer una doble toma creyendo estar alucinando por el efecto del terremoto, porque la imagen frente a ella era demasiado extraña para pensar que en verdad paso. Angel Island le dio la bienvenida, colapsada en los terrenos mas alejados del reino, como un barco encallado en tierra. Rápidamente toco la primera roca que tenia al alcance para confirmar que, en efecto, la isla flotante estaba en ahí. El mar pudo amortiguar su caída, que fuera cerca de la costa fue un comodín.

Viendo el inicio de la selva de la isla, una parte en ella estuvo tentada a explorar pero se contuvo, su prioridad era saber si había heridos. Respiro con algo parecido a tranquilidad al ver que solo tenían zoomorfos y personas aturdidas (y asustadas).

Las noticias, después de que policías y equipos de rescate llegaran, explotaron con Ivo Robotnik como principal sospecho; según un informe se le había visto merodeando en Mystic Ruins buscando algo, nadie pudo confirmar exactamente que era. Sally no lo creyó imposible, el Dr. Robotnik nunca se podía considerar menos que peligroso. No hubo tiempo de investigar sobre el asunto cuando recibió otra noticia, una criatura no identificada había causado pánico y desastres en Station Square esa misma noche y que Sonic the Hedgehog la había detenido. La criatura -según las partes incrédulas- formada de agua, había logrado escapar sin dejar un rastro. Inmediatamente ella conecto los puntos, llegando a la conclusión de que el maniático de Robotnik estaba implicado probablemente en un plan mucho mas elaborado del imaginado.

Viendo la sala donde estaban su consejo y las fuerzas policiales humanas discutiendo sobre planes de seguridad y una posible alerta para la ciudad, decidió que después de años, tendría que intervenir en algo que relacionaba a Sonic. Y para eso tendría que volver a ver al erizo.

* * *

Había visto a Robotnik irse volando y una extraña criatura deformarse en liquido para, en segundos, desaparecer. La primera alarma sonó en su cabeza.

Espero a que Tails _–estaba tan grande ya-_ se fuera. Era cobarde e infantil ocultarse pero el remordimiento podía traicionarla y todo por encontrarse con esa parte de su pasado que ella dejo empolvándose en su mente. Ahora era diferente, ella era diferente. Cuando Sonic se quedo solo fue cuando se acerco.

Sus pasos fueron escuchados, su porte altivo y presencia monarca estaban presentes. Pero todo moría cuando el sorprendido erizo la vio.

La determinación se esfumo en ella mientras en su interior una ola azotaba; la nostalgia, tristeza, felicidad, furia se entremezclaban en su interior amenazando con hacerla flaquear. No. Tenia una misión, aunque sus emociones la dominaran, ella debía seguir. Rígida como llego, miro los ojos de su viejo amigo, quien armo con sus labios un incrédulo: " _¿Sally?"_.

Bueno, al menos no solo ella estaba incomoda.

—A pasado un tiempo, pero sin duda no has cambiado nada Sonic the Hedgehog —pronuncio formal—. Sigues siendo un apasionado cuando se trata de Robotnik —termino al contemplar las paredes caídas de Mystic Ruins.

Pasaron los segundos, Sonic seguía sin hablar y Sally empezaba a creer que esto fue una terrible idea. ¿Y si mejor solo hacia lo que venia a hacer?

—Tanto tiempo en verdad —dijo el erizo, Sally no encontró el tono chillón que tanto recordaba—. ¿Qué puedo decir? Es ya un trabajo permanente —sonrió irónico.

—Al menos te mantiene ocupado —puntualizo.

—Creo que es lo único que agradezco —zanjo.

El silencio se instaló denso y furioso. Sally quedo estupefacta con el intercambio, era como hablar con un extraño, sin saber si seguir intentando hacer conversación o alejarse para nunca verlo. Estaba consiente que no seria sencillo volver a hablarse, no había pensado que tanto.

—Eres imposible —susurro sin importarle si era escuchada, fue una frase que en el pasado había utilizado con él. La dijo en automático cuando no encontró que mas decirle.

Estaba lista para alejarse, todo su plan se esfumo y la vergüenza le gritaba que saliera de ahí. Pero la risa sincera del erizo la sobresalto, Sonic sacudía la cabeza lentamente y se notaba absorto en su propio chiste. En un gesto conocido se paso la mano desde su frente hacia sus púas y la ardilla dejo escapar el aire retenido.

—Pues tu ya me conoces, Sally —expreso con ligereza—. Pero dime, ¿Qué te trae por aquí?, ¿Visita sorpresa? ¡Adelante! Y disculpa el desorden —dijo apuntando a los escombros y partes metálicas que dejo la batalla pasada.

La ardilla hubiera rolado los ojos si no estuviera analizando el que su viejo amigo parecía pasar por alto que llevaban años sin verse. La sensación incomoda aun la asaltaba y Sonic solo parecía querer no pensar en sentimientos complicados. Era mejor, pero lo mejor nunca es suficiente. El trabajo tenia que hacerse.

—Sonic…

—¿Cómo has estado? —pregunto pateando una piedra, Sally parpadeo cómicamente por la pregunta.

—¿Eh? —balbuceo dejando entreabierta su boca.

—Bueno, seria grosero preguntar: ¿Qué haces aquí? O ¿Alguien decidió dar un paseo y pasar a saludar?, no soy un experto pero estoy seguro que tus obligaciones te tienen en constate encierro —comento con una sonrisa socarrona, en obvio deleite en verla tan perdida—. Así que me veo en la necesidad de preguntar: ¿Cómo estas?, ¿Qué cuenta la vida de reina?

—Yo…¿Qué?, es decir, si —siguió soltando respuestas sonrojándose, se sentía como en su primera audiencia con el consejo donde no dejo de retorcer sus manos por los nervios—. Eh estado bien —musito.

—Esplendido en verdad, ¿sabes? Yo igual estoy de maravilla, gracias por preguntar, algo exaltado por la pelea aunque eso es normal —dijo viendo un trozo de metal detenidamente—. ¡Vaya! Eggman si que se lucio con sus juguetes hoy —continuo pasando el trozo de una mano a otra.

Sally frunció el ceño, esa conversación empezaba a molestarle. ¡Que insolente! Ella no quería que las cosas iniciarían así, aun cuando su mente le dijera que ese escenario era menos violento que como lo imagino, no quería decir que permitiría que ese erizo la tratara como una fanática o un secuaz de Robotnik. No si ella todavía pudiera defenderse.

—No vengo a hablar de lo cotidiano Sonic, vengo a hablar de lo que esta pasando —expreso con la energía renovada, la hostilidad del erizo le hizo un gran favor—. No se si lo has notado pero Angel Island se desplomo en tierra mobian y, ¿adivina a quien encontraron implícito? Ivo Robotnik, así que ¿algo que compartir? —cuestiono ruda, descubriendo que su voz de monarca se deslizo de su boca.

Tal como sospecho, Sonic no parecía inmutado, si fuera posible la miraba mas allá de lo fastidiado y con ganas de estar en cualquier otro lugar—. Nada, salvo que no entiendo a que quieres llegar con eso.

—Quiero saber lo que trama Robotnik —dijo cruzando sus brazos, Sonic chasqueo la lengua.

—Bien. Pregúntale a él, a mi no me necesitas —respondió rascándose la oreja para quitar una basurita invisible.

—Normalmente eres el que suele ponerse en su camino, por lo cual algo debes saber —bufo.

—Te equivocas, normalmente me suelo enterar de los planes de Eggman cuando algo grande pasa —reprocho él apuntando a los escombros, como para rectificar su respuesta. La ardilla rechino los dientes ante las vueltas sin sentido que estaban dando.

—¿Estas obstruyendo información?, ¿Debo recordarte con quien estas hablando? —soltó en un arranque para inmediatamente petrificarse, muy consiste del error que acababa de hacer.

—Con toda honestidad Sally, casi no te reconozco ahora —contesto seco, Sally dio un traspié, los ojos de Sonic que momentos antes estaban en todos lados se clavaron sobre ella. Eran duros y sin brillo, una mirada de plena indiferencia que nunca le había dado—. Y no se porque me interrogas de esa manera, no dudo que estas preocupada por lo que esta pasando, pero no puedes venir aquí a exigir saberlo todo chasqueando tus dedos. Ponte en mi lugar, tengo que pelear contra Eggman e intentar descubrir lo que planea y él no suele soltar la información a la primera.

Se mantuvieron alejados meditando, Sonic logro lo que pocos han podido y era el silenciarla, ella era una experta en debatir e interrogar a sus enemigos, mas nunca utilizo su estatus contra sus amigos.

— _¿Pero Sonic sigue siendo tu amigo?_ —susurro una voz en su cabeza que se parecía a la de Bunnie.

Podía replicar y decir millones de cosas para que hablara pero en el fondo las palabras de Sonic le calaron. Era por mucho bastante impertinente el abordarlo y acusarlo, pero Sally no podía mantenerse neutral cuando una alerta la aquejaba lo suficiente para inmiscuirse con el héroe de Mobius.

—Tienes razón, mira, se que no estoy en mi derecho de cuestionarte. Pero debes entender que en esta ocasión Angel Island cayo, y eso es lo que me preocupa. Hay secretos en ese lugar que pueden servirle a Robotnik —dijo cansada.

Su vida se complico un poco con ese ultimo detalle, lo que la llevo a ir de manera precipitaba a Sonic cuando ese asunto debería tratarlo con el único residente de dicha isla.

— _De puta madre_ —pensó frotando su frente, estaba segura que solo estaba tocando la punta del iceberg. Sonic trono sus dedos, noto que su mirada ya no era dura—. ¿Qué hay de ese monstruo de agua?, ¿Qué quiere Robotnik con él? —pregunto caminando hacia la orilla del barranco, el olor a agua salada la relajo.

—Seguramente algo malo como siempre —Sally suspiro al escuchar al erizo burlarse.

—Obviamente.

Sally no se volvió a sabiendas que Sonic no tenia nada que pudiera ayudarla. En su lugar, opto por quedarse cerca del barranco y despejar su mente, si bien ya no tenia nada que hacer ahí no quería decir que iba a desperdiciar la oportunidad de dejarse de responsabilidades por lo menos unos minutos. Un pequeño placer egoísta que extrañaba en sus aventuras de niña, imaginándose correteando y riendo. Tanta tranquilidad hasta sentir la forma de Sonic muy cerca de ella.

Abrió los ojos de golpe, no volteo a su lado, no lo miraría. Por un segundo pensó que él se había marchado y no supo interpretar si eso era bueno o malo.

— _¿Ahora que hago?_ —pensó contrariada. No tuvo que preguntar cuando Sonic volvió a hablar.

—Si te sirve de consuelo, los planes de Eggman casi siempre fracasan al final —dijo tranquilo para después soltar un bostezo, la ardilla no pudo evitar hacer un sonido entre risa y bufido poniendo el dorso de su mano debajo de su nariz.

—El ' _casi'_ es lo que me preocupa —musito sin malicia, ese chiste había aligerado la atmosfera.

—¡Bueno! No se puede tener todo en esta vida —alego extendiendo sus brazos al cielo en una exasperación falsa.

Ella sonrió, realmente Sonic era imposible, incluso cuando las cosas estaban turbias. Sonic la miro por primera vez con una sonrisa sincera.

—Es bueno verte de nuevo, Sally —dijo encarándola.

La ardilla le sostuvo la mirada esta vez. El ultimo comentario la lleno de una calidez que hace mucho no sentía, descubriendo que había extrañado a horrores esa actitud tan altiva y sin preocupaciones de Sonic.

—Igual para mi —menciono tranquila.

—Y no te preocupes, prometo que detendré a Eggman. De todos modos, ese es mi trabajo —dijo altanero empezando a alejarse—. Como sea, tengo trabajo y debo correr.

Sally estuvo a punto de preguntarle si se volverían a ver pero nada salió, de todas formas no lo creyó correcto después de prácticamente acusarlo, así que solo hizo un gesto de despedida que Sonic devolvió con el pulgar en alto.

—Adiós Sonic.

—Adiós.

En lo que Sally parpadeo ya el erizo se había marchado dejando una leve capa azul que iba desapareciendo. Con una ultima vista al agua la ardilla emprendió su regreso al reino, con la conversación rebobinándose en su cabeza descubriendo que inicio con rabia, pasando a la vergüenza, luego al cansancio para terminar en tranquilidad. La verdad, llevar así el reencuentro no fue malo, no era lo idóneo tampoco, la despiadada en cambio fue efímera.

Aunque algo le decía que no seria la única vez que se toparía de nuevo con el erizo.

* * *

El regreso al castillo fue ajetreado, con su gente abordándola apenas cruzando la puerta. La interrogaron hasta el cansancio y Sally sintió empatía al saber que horas antes ella le dio el mismo tratamiento a Sonic.

Karma instantáneo probablemente.

Escogió cuidadosamente sus respuestas, omitiendo su encuentro con el héroe azul, nadie tenia porque enterarse. Si les decía lo que en verdad había sucedido se armaría mucho problema y Sonic no necesitaba ser involucrado en los asuntos internos del reino, incluso si el mismo erizo nunca hubiera expresado su opinión. Esa decisión la tomo Sally cuando empezó su entrenamiento al trono, fue apenas unos meses desde que ella se separo de Sonic y desde entonces lo a mantenido.

Todo para que él se convirtiera en el héroe libre que todo el mundo conoce.

El asunto de Angel Island aun quedo suelto, y su consejo la estaba presionando para buscar una solución.

Después de contener a su gente y asegurar a los humanos de que todo estaba bajo control, pasaron dos días terriblemente rápidos con las noticias volando de lo que Sonic y Tails estaban haciendo. Cada hora Nicole la actualizaba de los acontecimientos y aunque la mayoría eran cosas positivas para ellos, Sally seguía teniendo un mal presentimiento. Algo no cuadraba en su totalidad pero no podía decir que, ella no tenia ni la mas mínima pista de los planes de Robotnik y eso la inquietaba. Se dividía la cabeza entre hacer lo que siempre hacia cuando había un problema o meter sus manos.

La criatura de agua apareció otra vez, decían que su tamaño y forma se incrementaron para verse como un verdadero monstruo. Cuando supo que Sonic y Tails cayeron del Egg Carrier – _el nombre mas espantoso que hubiera escuchado para una nave-_ tras haberla atacado, estuvo a punto de ir a…realmente no lo sabia, su mente solo le mostraba horribles imágenes de ambos heridos de gravedad y sin salvación, Nicole apenas pudo interceptarla.

—Sally, se sensata, ellos están bien —le dijo enjaulándola con sus brazos. Nicole logro arrastrarla a su habitación antes de que Sally llamara la atención.

—¡No lo sabes! ¡Tu también lo viste! —grito retorciéndose, las lagrimas le empaparon las mejillas—. ¡Tengo que ir, Nicole! Ellos…¡ellos están…!

Una cachetada resonó callando sus lamentos, su cabeza estaba ladeada con los ojos desorbitados y con la boca abierta. Su mejilla le pulsaba, la ardilla no concebía que su amiga la hubiera abofeteado. Las lagrimas escozaron contra el golpe, a Sally no le importo, de repente su cerebro estaba en blanco. La lince no la soltó, la incito a mirarla, los ojos aguamarina estaban firmes.

—Ahora que nos calmamos, creo que seria una buena idea pensar que hacer SI, en dado caso, Sonic no lo lograra —comento neutra, Sally no contesto, seguía viéndola en trance—. Te voy soltar pero no vayas a hacer nada estúpido ¿de acuerdo? —pronuncio paciente.

Pasaron unos segundos o minutos, realmente no lo sabe, pero el tiempo la hizo reaccionar asintiendo casi sin desearlo. Nicole sonrió materna y le limpio las pocas lagrimas que quedaban antes de separarse. Sally respiro acompasadamente mientras sus pensamientos se aclaraban, el corazón le latía descontrolado y su cuerpo estaba tembloroso. La lince se mantenía junto a ella, tranquilizándola y pasándole la mano por la espalda. Con el tiempo terminaron en el suelo, la ardilla veía abochornada un punto invisible, hace mucho que no perdía el control de esa manera.

—¿Estas bien, Sally? —la voz de Nicole era clara ahora.

—Si —descubrió su voz amortiguada, en su interior una chispa de enojo empezó a nacer.

¿Cómo se permitió actuar de esa manera? ¡Ella era la princesa de Mobius, maldita sea!,¡La líder de su pueblo! No la débil ardilla que se desmorona con malas noticias.

—Nicole, necesito que verifiques las áreas y los encuentres, si no están en peligro inminente no interferiremos. Quiero que me notifiques sobre los daños que pudo causar el Egg Carrier —atajo levantándose con parsimonia, la lince asintió desvaneciéndose, una vez sola Sally arreglo su cara quitando las machas lagrimosas de su cara.

—Eh localizado a uno de los individuos, Sally. Cayo en Station Square —hablo Nicola desde su brazalete. Una versión mejorada que hizo para situaciones de emergencia—. La mayor parte de los escombros mas letales impactaron en el océano, otros solo llegaron a la costa, sin heridos.

—Envía un equipo de limpieza, que no clausuren y hagan escandalo. Reúne a mis consejeros, ya deben estar subiéndose a las paredes por esto —dijo dirigiéndose al trono, nunca perdiendo la serenidad—. Oh y Nicole —musito Sally cuando proyecto una pantalla y empezando a teclear rápidamente.

—Dime.

—¿Quién apareció en Station Square? —pregunto viendo por una cámara al equipo de rescate salir.

—Sonic the Hedgehog —contesto Nicole, la ardilla dejo de teclear.

—¿Qué paso con Tails? —cuestiono obligándose a pensar en frio.

—Desconocido tanto su paradero como su estado —menciono—. Pero por la trayectoria en que el biplano cayo se sugiere que tuvo impacto en la selva de Mystic Ruins. Probablemente Tails Prower se encuentre cerca. ¿Quiere que envié un equipo de búsqueda?

Ella no respondió, su consejo empezaba a llegar y mas exaltado que antes. Escucho sus preocupaciones y el porque no había hablado con las fuerzas humanas para evacuar a los humanos; cerrar el acceso a Mystic Ruins, localizar y derribar la nave de Robonik, poner una barricada en Angel Island. Sally entonces salto de su asiento.

—No haremos mas fuego del necesario, les recuerdo que no podemos precipitarnos en asuntos que puedan causar conflictos con los humanos. Incluso si se trata de Ivo Robotnik, solo podemos jugar con defensa. En cuanto a Angel Island, esta fuera de discusión, como territorio sagrado deberá tratarse como tal y no ser invadido, quien sea sorprendido siquiera cerca de ella será reprendido —exclamo solemne, viendo como unos estallaban en sus lugares ante sus palabras. Pudo percatarse que los mas viejos, que sirvieron a su padre, la observaban confiados. Incluso en la adversidad tenia mobians que la consideraban digna—. Y nosotros no podemos pelear contra Robotnik en este momento, dejaríamos indefenso Mobius.

—¡¿Entonces que sugiere?!, ¡¿Esperar a que ataquen dentro del castillo?! —estallo uno de los jóvenes, un ratón café con dientes delanteros enormes—. ¿O acaso debo recordarle la nave gigante en el cielo? —termino cuando otros dos se le unieron a los gritos.

— _Al menos no menciono a la cosa de agua_ —pensó contenida—. No y No. Porque hay alguien que se esta encargando de eso —soltó sin filtro, muchos enmudecieron por la respuesta tan directa.

—¿Y de quien estamos hablando? —esta vez hablo uno de los mayores, un oso canoso con ojos caídos y afable expresión.

Sally sonrió respondiendo el nombre del erizo, las reacciones fueron desde incredulidad pero mayormente alivio. A donde sea que Sonic se encontrara probablemente estaría con el ego inflando al saber que tenia muchos confiados en que lograría derrotar al doctor. Ella incluida.

Aprovechando la calma momentánea Sally siguió sugiriendo todas las medidas de seguridad y haciendo hincapié en que dejaran al héroe ser el héroe.

Y ahí, ella volvió, la princesa en su trono.

* * *

La victoria era algo que en todos lados se celebraba. La caída del Egg Carrier (en serio, el nombre es horrible Nicole) fue la noticia que alivio la mayor parte de la crisis. La sorpresa en todo esto, la hazaña de Tails valiéndose de su intelecto y salvando Station Square solo, esta vez el defensor del pueblo fue el intelectual zorrirto. Sally estaba mas orgullosa de ese hecho, le hubiera encantado el poder abrazarlo y decirle el regocijo que sintió al verlo florecer en un héroe.

Pero…aun no estaba lista, aun no era el momento se dijo.

Mientras que todos celebraran, ella camino lentamente fuera de todos. Sus pasos la guiaron a Mystic Ruins, esta vez se instalo cerca de la cascada, estaba sentada recargada en un árbol intentando que el sentido de la tranquilidad la embriagara, aun con la amenaza de Robotnik desaparecida, el mal presentimiento no la dejaba. Algo en su mente solo le recordaba a las Esmeraldas del Caos, intento hacer memoria cuando capto un zumbido.

—Sally, tiempo sin vernos —sonriendo Sonic frente a ella. La ardilla a comparación de antes no se sentido dominada por sus emociones.

—Algo supongo —contesto sin dejar de verlo, al erizo parecía incomodarle su mirada porque rápidamente se recostó del otro lado del árbol. Sally no oculto la sonrisa al no verlo necesario.

El único sonido era la cascada, Sally estaba preparada en darle un agradecimiento y retirarse, cuando la misma pregunta la dejo estupefacta—¿Cómo has estado?

En serio, esto era tan raro.

—Eh estado bien —respondió—. ¿Qué tal estuvo la pelea? —continuo cerrando sus ojos.

—Bastante fácil y aburrida si me lo preguntas, esperaba algo mas —alego soberbio.

—¿Bromeas, cierto? No creo que el reino o Station Square salgan sin daños la próxima vez —reprocho torciendo su boca.

—Nah, todo estaba fríamente calculado —replico orgulloso. Sally murmuro un: "eres increíble".

—Claro Sonic, lo que tu digas —zanjo ella para acomodarse mejor en su lugar—. Ahora que me acuerdo, ¿Qué paso con la criatura de agua?

—Desapareció después de la ultima batalla en el Egg Carrier —dijo, la ardilla por el rabillo del ojo lo vio recostarse.

—¿Y las Esmerarlas del Caos? —siguió preguntando curiosa.

—Lo mas seguro es que se dispersaran de nuevo —dedujo él bostezando.

—Ya veo —susurro jugueteando con un mechón de su cabello. En todo el tiempo Sally nunca se detuvo realmente a pensar sobre ese punto y ahora Sonic le decía que esa cosa salida de la nada sencillamente se esfumo y las joyas de poder también. Le dejaron una maraña de dudas.

Algo no tenia sentido.

—¿Sonic?

—¿Mmph? —le contesto la voz adormilada del erizo.

—¿Ahí algo que no me estas diciendo? —pregunto vacilante con la vista fija en la cascada. Necesita saber…

Los segundos en esperar la respuesta fueron largos y la ardilla intentaba no inquietarse.

—¿Cómo que? —respondió el erizo. Ella se desplazo para ubicarse a su lado, esta vez haría las cosas bien. Incluso si Sonic se negaba a cooperar.

—Con respecto a esa cosa. Quiero…No. Necesito saber que era y para que lo quería Robotnik, a él y a las Esmeraldas Caos —demando con sus puños apoyados en sus piernas, no aceptaría una negativa por respuesta.

Su viejo amigo la contemplo desde su posición, por primera vez no pudo descifrar la mirada que estaba recibiendo. Pero no menguaría en su decisión. Sonic soltó un suspiro y se rasco la mejilla empezando a sentarse, Sally se tenso en la expectativa de su siguiente movimiento.

—¿En verdad solo quieres saber eso? —cuestiono intrigado. Ella lo miro sorprendida, de repente los roles se cambiaron y Sally pudo ver una pequeña parte de la madurez del erizo.

—Si —era, según lo pensaba, la respuesta mas segura que había podido decirle desde hace mucho.

—De acuerdo —dijo mirándola—. Ya que lo pidió la Sally que busca respuestas para ella —termino sonriendo, la ardilla tuvo cierta dificultad para saber lo que significaban sus palabras y cuando lo hizo le miro tímida. Si hubiera sida una niña, sus mejillas hubieran adquirido un toque rosa.

Sonic entonces le contó sobre lo que paso cuando se topo con la criatura la primera vez y como Robotnik en el segundo asalto les quito a él y a Tails la esmeralda para dejar que la cosa la absorbiera. Sonic le dijo mas de lo que imagino; una transformación por cada esmeralda y un nombre que nunca escucho 'Chaos', tendría que investigarlo. Después de eso, fue una carrera loca para reunir las otras joyas antes que el doctor pero siempre había "inconvenientes". Chaos se hacia mas fuerte y ellos se las vieron negras, los ataques contra la nave, lo terrible que fue perder de vista al zorrito y no poder buscarlo. Hablo sobre unas visiones con fuego, una equidna y las esmeraldas con el nombre de Chaos rondando el lugar.

Era como escuchar un cuento de fantasía y Sally lo encontró fascinante.

—Entonces pude vencer a Chaos en el Egg Carrier, después de eso ya sabes que paso. Y Eggman ya recibió su merecido —concluyo.

La ardilla asintió, armando en su cabeza todos los acontecimientos. Robotnik invoco un ser que le aseguraría la conquista ¿Así nada mas y de un golpe desaparece?, ¿Sin algo a cambio?, ¿Qué había de las visiones?. Esos huecos en la historia tenían un porque. Tenia tantas preguntas y estaba apunto de compartirlas cuando vio al erizo nuevamente recostado y con los ojos cerrados. Sonrió resignada, él jamás cambiaria. Empujo sus dudas al fondo de su mente, otro día –si era posible- le preguntaría, hoy Sonic merecía un descanso.

La tierra no pensaba lo mismo porque comenzó a temblar. Salto por la impresión y el erizo se enderezo desorientado preguntando que pasaba, el temblor pronto se convirtió en sacudidas violentas que la obligaron a sujetarse del árbol. Su atención se dirigió a la cascada, el agua en vez de salir a borbotones parecía retroceder. Unas grietas se formaron bajos sus pies, de un momento a otro Sonic la había cargado y corrió al taller de Tails. Una vez adentro se pusieron contra la puerta, con cada replica se aferraban mas el uno al otro. Pasaron varios minutos antes de que todo cesara, quedando un mortal silencio. Moviéndose lentamente salieron.

El paisaje no cambio mucho, Mystic Ruins apenas y parecía afectada por lo sucedido. Sally busco la cascada encontrándola sin agua. Las alarmas en su cabeza tronaron fuerte y su instinto le gritaba el reino.

—Sonic. Debemos. Debes. Algo paso —balbuceo pálida viendo hacia todos lados. Sonic le sujeto el brazo asintiendo.

—Sally, Sally, debes calmante. Mírame, vamos mírame —alentó palmeándola, la claridad era mas palpable con la presencia de seguridad que emitía el erizo—. Tranquila, no pasa nada.

Vivió un dejavu, solo que en esta ocasión ella pudo estabilizarse mejor. Sally encontró que quizás el erizo fue una variable diferente en este caso, si era bueno o malo era lo de menos. La realización llegaba como un balazo y un miedo se empezaba a formar en la boca del estomago.

Las preguntas que nunca expreso ya tenían respuesta.

—Siempre hay una ultima sorpresa ¿no? —atino a decir con una tranquilidad que no sentía—. ¿A correr? —sugirió preparándose para regresar.

—Me leíste la mente —finalizo viendo como la figura de Tails venia volando.

—¿Sonic? —susurro haciendo que el erizo enfocara su atención en ella.

Sally mordió su labio, quedaba decirle lo que debió decirle la primera vez.

—Suerte

Se marcho con su imagen dándole una sonrisa egocéntrica y el pulgar en alto, no hubo promesas, ni discursos cursis, solo gestos que transmitían lo suficiente.

Ellos volverían a verse.

* * *

Mobius tenia un pueblo imperturbable en su mayor parte. El temblor trajo consigo una oleada de pánico que se disipo cuando la princesa Sally regreso con la fortaleza de una líder hecha y derecha. Con su voz las ahuyentando angustias y preocupaciones. Abrió el castillo para resguardar a su gente, las instalaciones eran lo bastante grandes para resguardarlos.

Nicole le informo sobre grandes erupciones de agua en Station Square, la cuidad estaba apenas en pie y con un mar en sus alrededores. Lo preocupante no era el daño si no su causa, el monstruo de agua en el corazón de la ciudad fue el detonante de todos los temores de Sally. Chaos estaba de vuelta –probablemente jamás se fue–, solo que ahora era una fuerza incontrolable y ella podía sentir la impotencia hirviendo, el no poder hacer cualquier cosa contra algo a lo que no sabia como derrotar. Por primera vez, podía sentirse tan vulnerable como su gente encontrando la sensación devastadora que le estremeció.

Todos tenían un limite, ella alcanzo el suyo.

—Mami, ¿Qué es eso? —oyó preguntar una voz infantil. Sally se acerco para escuchar mejor, una pequeña antílope veía las imágenes de Chaos derribando edificios con tentáculos, la ardilla imploraba que no hubiera humanos o zoomorfos en el lugar.

—No…no es nada cariño —contesto la madre intentando esconder el temblor de sus palabras—, es solo una película —termino dándole una sonrisa apenas convincente.

La niña la miro curiosa, Sally tuvo el impulso de intervenir cuando un potente rugido resonó junto con una replica del temblor pasado, la combinación de ambos elementos trajo una nueva oleada de histeria, solo que esta vez ella no dejo que la perturbara, no frente a ellos.

—¡Lily! —grito la madre cuando la niña se tambaleo lejos de ella, el pequeño cuerpo cayo al suelo golpeándose contra otros mobians quienes reaccionaron queriendo correr, con horror vio que le iban a pasar por encima—. ¡LILY!

Todo fue en un segundo, a medio a ladrido de la madre, Sally se lanzo hasta llegar a la niña, una vez en sus brazos rodo con ella recibiendo los golpes. Los gritos atornillaban todo pero hubo uno en particular que se alzaba con furia " _¡PAREN! ¡LA ESTAN APLASTANDO! ¡PAREN, MALDICION!"._ Ella no pudo distinguir al tener que enroscarse mas al menudo cuerpo que intentaba proteger, ignorando el dolor.

El sonido de un disparo dejo todo en silencio.

—¡SUFICIENTE!, ¡TODOS SE CALMAN AHORA! —bramo la voz de un macho—: ¡Ustedes, dispérsense!

Sally no entendía nada; estaba adolorida, aferrada a otro cuerpo y este temblaba como una hoja.

—¡Sally! —la voz de Nicole era alarmada, unos brazos la despegaron de su posición; las cara de Nicole y de un oso le vieron con angustia, la boca de la lince se movía en palabras pero Sally no las podía comprender. Toda su atención recaía en que la niña que estaba protegiendo ahora se hallaba aferrada con lagrimas a su madre, quien estaba en iguales condiciones. El cuadro era la viva imagen de la desesperación, Sally solo sentía que había hecho lo correcto.

—Princesa, ¿se encuentra bien? —inquirió el oso, cuando Nicole termino de inspeccionarla y la ayudaba a levantarse. ¡Mierda, como dolía! antes su cuerpo hubiera resistido como una pared de acero, ahora veía como dejar de entrenarse le era recriminado.

—Si —musito por inercia, se irguió lenta siendo contemplada por todos. Reprimió las ganas de gritar, se supone que una líder no debía verse débil.

Sally estaba a punto de salir cuando la voz de la madre amortiguada entre lagrimas y alivio la detuvo—. Muchas gracias, princesa —dijo la antílope con su hija en brazos, la pequeña se escondía en su cuello.

Ella quedo pasmada, la sonrisa de la madre que acompaño sus palabras se sintieron como ganar mil batallas. Era una sensación a la que hacia mucho era ajena, solo unas apalabras junto a la visión de otros a salvo bastaron para despejar sus preocupaciones.

—Ahora, todo el mundo, intenten mantener la calma. El castillo esta lo suficientemente condicionado para aguantar un jodido ataque nuclear, eso no significa que actuamos como unos posesos cuando una hoja logre entrar aquí —hablo firme el oso, pudo identificarlo como Lake, uno de su consejo que la apoyo desde el inicio. Le llamo la atención verlo guardar una pistola en su chaleco, con que él había disparado.

Los murmullos inundaron la sala, el control regreso y Sally estaba agradecida por la intervención de Lake.

—Ordenes, majestad —puntualizo una vez que ella regreso a los controles ignorando sus heridas, todos los ojos clavados en su espalada.

En este punto cualquier cosa que saliera de su boca definiría el tipo de líder que era, la seguridad de Mobius y su gente dependían solo de su decisión. En el pasado, estaría buscando los ojos de sus amigos para darse fuerza y aun así titubearía. Aquí y ahora esos apoyos no estaban pero no tenia miedo. Enfrento a la multitud, inconscientemente dirigió sus ojos a la pareja de antílopes, la niña ahora la veía sin miramientos, todo estaba decidido.

—Se que tienen miedo, créanme desde el inicio yo también lo tuve. Pero debemos permanecer calmados en todo momento, si dejamos que esto sea mas fuerte podría significar nuestra perdida —clamo con dureza—. Lake, necesito que orientes a todos a la planta alta del castillo, debemos estar en lo alto si esto llega a inundarse también. Nicole, organiza a los equipos de rescate, a mi orden partirán a Station Square —concluyo volviendo a activar sus pantallas, en una aparecía el escenario donde Chaos seguía derribando edificios.

—¡Princesa Sally! —alerto una voz, Sally supo que de quien se trataba, cerca de su puesto la pequeña antílope estaba frente Lake, lejos de verse intimidada le disparaba la mirada mas seria que una niña podía darle—. Si usted no esta allá —inquirió apuntando a la pantalla—, entonces ¿quién derrotara al monstruo? —zanjo, la ardilla advirtió que la pequeña no se iría sin una respuesta. La antílope mayor intentaba disuadir a la infante.

Sally reconocía a una luchadora cuando la veía, esa niña supero a muchos machos experimentados. Lake intervino arrodillándose a su altura— ¿Cómo te llamas, pequeña?

—Lily —respondió con su ceño fruncido, obviamente disgustada por la falta de respuestas.

—Muy bien Lily, yo no puedo moverme de aquí, porque esa no es mi batalla para pelear —admitió, la antílope intentaba asimilar su respuesta—. Pero descuida, se de alguien que lo hará —dijo sonriendo.

—¿Quién? —pregunto curiosa la niña.

Y tal como si lo hubieran ensayado, el héroe azul apareció en el rango de visión de la pantalla, junto a él estaban Tails, una eriza rosa, un gato morado enorme y Knuckles. Parecían discutir cuando paso lo inimaginable; una potente luz y en segundos la vista de una equidna naranja con ropas antiguas apareció, Sally tuvo que saltarse el shock de ver a otro equidna en ese momento para intentar descifrar que estaban diciendo. Maldijo el bajo audio, algo importante estaba pasando y ella no podía oír nada.

Fuera lo que fuera, resulto en la utilización de las Esmeraldas del Caos " _se dispersaron, si como no"_ y a Sonic en medio de ellas.

A los presentes se les desencajo la mandíbula cuando el erizo fue rodeado por un aura brillante y salir con pelaje dorado para automáticamente ponerse al ataque. Ya no corría, levitaba y aunque no estaba viendo todo en directo, Sally apostaba a que su fuerza se había incrementado. Ella no tenia ni idea de que las esmeraldas tuvieran un efecto en un ser vivo en general, los anillos eran la única fuente de energía, que recordaba, otorgaba mas fuerza.

Cuando Chaos retrocedió al primer golpe, Sally supo que esto ya tenían un ganador.

* * *

Toda la pelea fue algo impactante de ver, no era como las clásicas peleas contra las maquinas de Robotnik, estaba lejos de ser sencillo. Caos era una fuerza imparable, natural e impredecible. Si bien tenían la información básica de lo que hacia, no estaban ni cerca de saber su verdadero potencial. Sally junto con Nicole y Lake no pudieron despegar sus ojos de la pantalla, la forma de agua parecía adatarse a las arremetidas de Sonic pero sus ataques eran a momentos inconsistentes. Sonic no estaba mejor, si bien tenia ventaja, cuando Caos lograba detenerle, su pelaje parpadeaba de azul a dorado. Estaban a la par en poderes, Caos llego a prácticamente huir del erizo hasta que Sonic le dio el tiro de gracia.

Chaos explotaba en millones de gotas reduciéndose a su versión menos amenazadora, y en una demostración mas extraña, la equidna y él desaparecieron. Las esmeraldas tampoco estaban a la vista y Angel Island en cuestión de horas ya estaba resguardada entre las nubes otra vez.

Sally no sabia como demonios explicaría esta serie de eventos, por otro lado ahora las preocupaciones mayores era ir a apoyar a Station Square.

— _Serán unos meses muuuuy largos_ —sopeso cuando los reportes de daños empezaron a inundar la pantalla, ya Nicole estaba preparando una audiencia con el alcalde para determinar los trabajos de reparación, era parte de su trato por evitar que la parte de los humanos tampoco invadiera Angel Island. Lake empezaba escoltaba a los mobians fuera del castillo. Los equipos de rescate empezaron a trabajar en seguida.

Con todo a su alrededor en movimiento, Sally salió disimuladamente.

Ahora, ahora solo quería ir a Mystic Ruins y noquearse para descansar unas horas.

—Esto se esta volviendo una rutina, ¿no te parece? —comento ya sin sorpresa al toparse otra vez a Sonic en la playa. Se tumbo a su lado en una completa falta de pudor, a la mierda los modales.

—Deberíamos acordarlo como punto de reunión entonces —repuso él con los brazos laxos y con los ojos cerrados. Sally lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que estaba agotado, lo cual era raro. Suponía que haber peleado contra una criatura mística de agua cansaba a cualquiera.

—Lo lograste —dijo ella mirando el cielo naranja.

—No lo hubiera logrado sin los demás —respondió—. Porque debo decirlo, Chaos fue todo un desafío.

Sally no dijo nada, en un segundo estaba en un estado casi hipnótico y con la mención de Chaos su mente le bombardeo de dudas, preguntas que se moría por compartir. Pero lo ultimo que necesita Sonic era otro cuestionario sobre lo acontecido.

Otro día será…puede y mejor investigue en la computadora, en la comodidad de su habitación.

Pero Sally no espero que la boca del erizo empezara a forjar la historia, con los ojos cerrados y la respiración acompasada le dijo lo que ocurrió después de separarse en Mystic Ruins, como descubrieron que Angel Island seguía encallada con Knuckles y el doctor advirtiéndole sobre Chaos. Las visiones tuvieron un propósito; si bien Chaos resulto ser una antigua deidad que Robotnik quiso reclutar, despertó una advertencia, una que involucraba a la energía de las esmeraldas y como esta podía corromperse con los deseos del usuario. Como Chaos en el pasado uso esa corrupción para aniquilar a toda una raza y emergía de nuevo para repetir el suceso. Sonic hablo de la solución que dio la equidna, que papel jugo la misteriosa Master Esmerald en todo esto y la resolución que tuvieron que idear.

Era la ya tan conocida pelea del bien sobre el mal.

El Dios de la Destrucción contra Sonic the Hedgehog.

Ella escucho hilando lo que decía, el cuento se transformó en una leyenda y profecías. La ardilla siempre intuyo que los secretos de las esmeraldas y la Master Emerald iban mas allá de lo imaginado.

— _¿Qué significa eso para nosotros?_ —pensó sin hondar en su propia cuestión. Las dudas de repente estaban silenciadas, probablemente es esos casos que no tenia caso indagar.

Todo se arreglo al final, eso era lo único que importaba.

El silencio fue la compañía que compartieron hasta que el sol se oculto y Sally fue consiente que pronto debía volver.

—Volveremos a vernos, ¿Sonic? —pregunto rastreando las estrellas y sintiendo el fresco de la noche.

—Nunca dejaremos de vernos —fue la respuesta que recibió.

Sally se levanto, el cabello alborotado y el vestido lleno de arena, sonrió imaginando lo escandalizados que estarán sus allegados cuando vieran su estado. Para lo que le importaba, si era sincera.

—Gracias por salvarnos, héroe —dijo sonriéndole, Sonic la miro aun en el suelo dándole un guiño, ella bufo—. Nos vemos, Sonic —se despidió empezando a caminar.

—Nos vemos, Sal.

No ocupo mas palabras para saber que había recuperado a un amigo.

Sally no vacilo, no se detuvo hasta que llego al castillo. Estaba viendo las puertas y la imponente estructura. Este era su hogar, su responsabilidad,su vida. Era la princesa Sally Acorn, la que velaba por Mobius y representaba a su gente. Fue la líder de los Freedom Fighters, la que peleo con uñas y dientes contra Ivo Robotnik siendo una niña para recuperar el trono y salido victoriosa. La valiente y tenaz hija de Maximilian y Alicia Acorn.

Se alejo, si, se alejo porque ella tendría otras batallas que pelear, que solo ella debía enfrentar como princesa, una vida que lamentablemente no tenia cabida para las aventuras.

Pero ahora estaba de vuelta.

Sally Acorn gustosamente volvía a entrar a los problemas.

Y esta vez para siempre.

* * *

 **¡Oh, por Chaos! Se supone que este tipo de fics son cortos, YOLO.**

 **Ya en serio, esta idea surgió porque tenia ganas de iniciarme otra vez en el fandom de Sonic. Aunque mi rol son usar personajes que son poco aparecidos XD. Aquí van unos puntos para explicar un poco el fic:**

*Esta historia contara como imagino que Sally posiblemente entraría en los juegos, arreglando los asuntos aburridos mientras los demás hacen lo pesado :'v

*Mayormente como esto será de Sally me basare en pequeños guiños a Sonic SATAM, pero sigue la línea de tiempo de los juegos. De los comics sacare uno que otro personaje o dato mínimo para no meterme en problemas.

*Tengo planeado hacer que los capítulos sean de los juegos que estén ligados a los Adventure, ya que Adventure DX fue el primer juego de Sonic que tuve (y del cual partió mi amor por esta saga).

*Como verán, Sally no se meterá de lleno a lo 'canon', o sea, no intervendrá en misiones o recolectara las esmeraldas ni enfrentara a villanos.

*Las interacciones van a ser con Sonic, ya que esta Sally se limita a conocer a un puñado de personajes; en este caso, ella no sabe quien es Amy, Big, Rouge y otros. Si no, los capítulos jamás terminarían.

 **Bueno eso seria todo, espero disfruten la lectura. Estoy abierta a opiniones, criticas y sugerencias :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a SEGA y Archie Comics respectivamente.

¡Hola, hola! Aquí me aparezco con el segundo capitulo, las actualizaciones lentas pero seguras (¡?) Toca el turno de SA2, jueguito que me adentro por completo al fandom gracias al modo de juego de Knuckles y Rouge, y las insanas horas que dedique a criar a los Chaos. ¡Sin mas disfruten!

 **Aclaracion:** Aunque shippeo en una pequeña parte el Sonally esto no es romántico, repito, no es romántico. Claro, puedes leerlo como tal, y será todo desde el punto de vista Sally.

* * *

2

* * *

No había pasado ni medio año desde el incidente de Chaos cuando una nueva anomalía volvió a surgir.

Sally Acorn suspiro a la lucecita que brillo en su pulsera, recordándole que tenia una reunión. Estaba paseándose por Station Square, verificando el progreso de reconstrucción de las calles. Las avenidas pudieron no haber sufrido mucho daño pero no podía decir lo mismo de los edificios, el agua había llegado tan arriba causando severas complicaciones a las estructuras. Los negocios pequeños fueron los primeros en aclimatarse rápidamente, en cambio los que venían de los grandes edificios tuvieron que adaptarse a otros entornos. Hubo pocas protestas ya que muchas de las perdidas fueron en su mayoría bienes materiales.

En cambio, los afectados físicamente tuvieron mucho de que hablar. Sally no los podía culpar, en un punto la culpa recayó en el lado mobian. Ivo Robotnik inicio el problema pero utilizo elementos que no tenían relación con los humanos. Grupos grandes expresaron lo peligroso era que los zoomorfos siguieran viviendo en el mismo mundo, tomando como ejemplo el colapso de Angel Island y lo que salió de ahí. La defensa de Mobius se baso en que si Robotnik hubiera triunfado, ambos lados hubieran sido afectados, ante este hecho las opiniones no se detuvieron. El único punto en el que estuvieron de acuerdo fue que la situación afecto a todos por lo cual no se podía determinar un responsable.

El alcalde evito que el escandalo se saliera de control, alegando que si Sonic the Hedgehog no hubiera estado, no habría Station Square. Que eso debía bastar por ahora.

Eso se recordó cuando unos humanos se le quedaron mirando y empezaron a murmurar, no necesitaba agudizar su oído para saber que eran criticas.

—Sally, cuanto tiempo sin vernos —el inconfundible saludo la hizo saltar, hablando del supersónico, el erizo estaba parado al lado de ella.

—No hagas eso —reprendió haciendo que Sonic sonriera.

—Y eso que nos honras con tu presencia, ¿decidiste escaparte? —se mofo él a la par con la ardilla, caminando de espaldas con los brazos detrás de su cabeza.

—No, estoy asegurándome que las reparaciones están en buen estado —dijo mirando una viga que estaba a punto de caerse.

Sally la descarto cuando esta _misteriosamente_ ahora se encontraba cerca de una pila de escombros que estaban en el suelo. Al aparecer el erizo también se dedicaba a ayudar en lo que pudiera.

—Y veo que tu has estado apoyando —observo cuando regreso a su lado, el héroe parecía terriblemente presumido por eso.

—Es parte de mi trabajo, Sal. Ayudar incluso a los que ayudan —menciono egocéntrico agarrándose el pecho.

—¿En serio?, en ese caso podrías ayudarme con los muy extensos y aburridos reportes que debo hacer de regreso al castillo —menciono cruzando sus brazos.

—Tampoco abusemos —respondió temeroso haciendo que la ardilla se riera. Desde Chaos, habían podido reunirse segudo. No reuniones largas, siempre eran apenas un intercambio corto o solo un saludo, la agenda de Sally impedía tener el tiempo para ponerse al día.

— _Como ahora_ —pensó cuando la pulsera emitió un pitido, llegaría tarde y eso significaba un regaño por parte de su consejo. Suspiro sonoramente—. En otro momento solicitaré tus servicios, ahora tengo un asunto que atender y voy atrasada.

—¿Te llevo? —ofreció, ella lo miro extrañada, eso…no lo hacían desde pequeños—, así no llegaras tarde. Eh, por los viejos tiempos. Digo si quieres —continuo intentando no verse nervioso, un sutil rosa se pinto en sus mejillas.

La ardilla parpadeo, este escenario era raro pero cómodo. —Claro, porque no —dijo cuadrando los hombros, Sonic ni siquiera pareció pensarlo porque de un momento a otro ya la tenia alzada en sus brazos, Sally rodeo su cuello en respuesta. Su cuerpo parecía recordar estos paseos porque no había ni un musculo que se sintiera incomodo, un vistazo rápido confirmo que el erizo ni siquiera pareció afectado, como si nunca hubieran dejado de hacerlo.

Y como tal, llegaron en un parpadeo, Sonic la bajo con cuidado con una risa escondida al verla tambalearse, nunca hubo nadie que soportara viajara con su velocidad.

—Ya recuerdo lo malo de los "paseos" —se inclino cerrando sus ojos— Gracias pero no gracias.

—Esperamos haya disfrutado su viaje en Viajes Sonic, que tenga un excelente día —bromeo. Sally soltó una corta carcajada.

—Jamás volveré a aceptar una invitación tuya, prefiero el sermón por llegar tarde —dijo dándole un empujón, Sonic le saco la lengua. En la entrada del castillo Lake the Bear la esperaba, enviándole un saludo al erizo— Sera mejor que entre, adiós.

—Nos vemos, Sal —se despidió echándose a correr, dejando una capa azul desvaneciéndose.

Cuando ingreso a la sala de juntas, Lake persuadió a los demás para evitarle el regaño a la joven. Los informes del día estaban extendidos sobre la mesa invitándola a gemir de cansancio. Viendo las pilas de papeles Sally se imagino que en este momento, su amigo estaría corriendo por el bosque.

La vida de Sonic no era nada complicada.

* * *

Lo primero que recibió esa mañana fue una sacudida acompañada de la voz de Nicole, el despertar de Sally fue tan agitado que apenas se irguió desorientada.

—Lamento despertarte Sally, hay un problema —escucho decir a la AI en su forma de lince, estaba inclinada hacia ella y se veía preocupada, la ardilla parpadeo quitándose los últimos rastros de sueño.

—¿Qué? —fue todo lo que atino a decir, no estaba en sus cinco sentidos, ¿qué hora era siquiera?—. ¿Nicole?

—Buenos días majestad.

—¿Qué sucede? —pregunto cuando pudo despabilarse.

—Hubo mucho movimiento en la ciudad esta mañana, al parecer Sonic the Hedgehog fue detenido y arrestado por la G.U.N. —fue lo que compartió la lince mostrando una pantalla con dichas grabaciones, en estas la resaltante figura del erizo era trasladada a un helicóptero de la policía, Sonic iba esposado.

Sally apretó la sabana sin dar crédito a lo que veía, su mente apenas poniéndose al día.

— _Esto es un error_ —pensó intentando encontrar una justificación sin éxito—. _Parece hasta falso._

Pero Sonic no se oponía…

—¿Pero qué ocurrió? —cuestiono exaltada. Si apenas ayer todo estaba normal con él.

—Tiene que ver con el robo de una Esmeralda del Caos, al parecer también la tenían resguardada por seguridad. Pudieron rescatar evidencia del supuesto ladrón —explico tecleando en la pantalla, indicando una serie de videos que pudo obtener. Sin duda la AI podía ser mas eficiente que mil espías.

En los videos la joya estaba siendo vigilada por cinco cámaras dado a los diferentes ángulos, estas parpadearon de un momento a otro y tres de ellas captaron un borrón extraño y fallaron. Nicole quito esos tres videos para dejar solo la cámara trasera y una de la esquina, Sally concentro su atención en esta ultima, era un ángulo alejado y era usada para dar una vista tanto a la esmeralda como al resto del circuito de vigilancia dejando parte del piso y la puerta como punto ciego.

El borrón apareció y tal y como predijo, la imagen trasera desapareció por lo que la AI quito ese video. La imagen que les quedo fue de la esmeralda y luego el borrón apareció pero se puso cerca de la joya. Sally entrecerró sus ojos, una figura en su mayoría negra rompió el cristal activando la alarma, la luz roja de emergencia le dio un efecto mas solido, sin duda la silueta era zoomorfa y por lo poco que se alcanzaba a ver tenia púas alborotadas. El mobian no identificado salió disparado al siguiente segundo.

—No es Sonic —zanjó cuando la cinta ya no mostro nada.

—Eh intentado obtener grabaciones de las cámaras que rodean el edificio pero todas fueron destruidas junto con muchos de sus robots —comento mientras seguía tecleando, sacando una pagina donde se mostraba al erizo azul siendo detenido—. Se podría decir que le tendieron una trampa.

—Lo dudo —dijo—. Si fuera así, el Dr. Robotnik ya estaría pavoneándose por ahí por la victoria.

Mientras hablaban Sally empezó a moverse por la habitación sacando su ropa para empezar el día, su plan nunca incluyo el arresto de su amigo pero los planes nunca suelen salir como uno quiere. Los engranajes en su cabeza giraban como locos formulando su estrategia.

—¿A dónde lo llevan? —volviéndose a la lince quien empezó a teclear mas rápido, sus ojos aguamarina viajaban rítmicamente de derecha a izquierda sin detenerse.

—Aquí dice que va a ser trasladado a Prision Island —respondió apagando las pantallas.

Quizás y si no hubiera pasado lo de Chaos, Sally no hubiera podido reaccionar, el saber que Sonic estaría siendo implicado en un robo y detenido por las fuerzas armadas hubieran bastado para paralizarla, ahora la determinación dictaba que debía moverse.

—Nicole, contáctame con el presidente, necesitaremos que nos facilite una _visita_ a G.U.N. —ordeno—. Lake será mi escolta en esta ocasión, no menciones nada —dijo saliendo de su habitación, Nicole ya se había desvanecido.

En su carrera para arreglar la abrupta salida, su consejo quedo anonadado por las nuevas, ella no escatimo en nada y no dudo en poner al tanto a Lake the Bear, el oso que gano un lugar cercano a su confianza cuando la apoyo en el asunto de Chaos.

—¿Y que haremos exactamente una vez en G.U.N., majestad? —pregunto Lake una vez montados en el transporte que los llevaría a dicho lugar.

Sally no titubeó en sus palabras.

—Salvar a un amigo.

* * *

Las instalaciones de G.U.N. eran tan altivas como su logotipo, con un espectáculo de filas de soldados y maquinas diseñadas para todo tipo de terrenos. Al parecer su llegada había sido motivo de tener a todo el personal presente, Lake the Bear pudo contar sin mucho esfuerzo unos cuatro soldados apiñados en la entrada, los chivos expiatorios de cualquier ejercito. Resoplo molesto preguntándose si recibieron el mensaje que solo la princesa Sally Acorn y un acompañante, ¿tanto miedo le tenían a la raza mobiana para mandar a todo la tropa por dos de ellos?. Lake no quería saber cuantos tuvo que enfrentar el héroe azul cuando lo mandaron a detener.

En la entrada el líder del pelotón se acerco a ellos, Lake iba por delante. El sargento portaba su arma en su pecho, una muestra defensiva ante cualquier movimiento equivocado, el oso estudio la postura demasiado firme, el hombre no los quería ahí.

— _Bien, porque ya somos dos_ —pensó encarándolo con el pecho alzado, los humanos no entenderían el claro desafío por carecer de la parte animal. Lake encontraba efectivo dejar salir ciertas actitudes 'primitivas' en este tipo de situaciones.

—¡Alto! ¡Identifíquese! —bramo el sargento a medio metro de distancia, el oso le hizo una seña a Sally de que él se encargaba.

—La princesa de Mobius Sally Acorn y su escolta Lake the Bear, a su servicio —clamo con el puño en su pecho, su voz había adquirido una profundidad que lo hizo escuchar como el autentico gruñido de un oso—. Venimos por una invitación extendida de parte del presidente, quien nos extendió una audiencia con Abraham Tower.

—¿Sobre que asunto?

—Confidencial, aunque le aseguro que puede verificar que dicha información es cierta —menciono al tiempo que le aventaba un pequeño rectángulo negro.

El humano lo atrapo sin problemas, examinando el objeto para después llamar a una maquina que volaba, era un robot parecido a una mini nave espacial con una pistola en el centro. El hombre ingreso el objeto en un compartimiento y la maquina parecía procesarlo. Unos segundos pasaron y el robot emitió un pitido para después retirarse.

—¡Déjenlos pasar! —ordeno de repente haciendo señas con la mano que no agarraba el arma. Los soldados empezaron a machar sincronizados, volviendo a sus actividades normales. El sargento les hizo una seña para que se acercaran.

Ambos mobians obedecieron con calma, la altivez en estas situaciones no eran una opción. Sally estaba sorprendida por como controlo Lake la situación, intuyo que a pesar de ser alguien de su consejo sabe que fue un ex-militar, y uno de los mejores, llegando a tener un rango de teniente. Pese a su vejez, Lake the Bear era diez veces mas valiente que los jóvenes reclutas de Mobius, la ardilla se sintió confiada y segura.

—Síganme —fue lo único que les dijo una vez que estuvieron a su lado, grandioso, él seria su escolta.

Sally y Lake pasaron por infinidad de pasillos estériles, el eco de los pasos era la única melodía que los acompañaba. Era un silencio entre los tres tan tenso que el oso no podía evitar apretar su costado derecho donde guardaba su pistola. No paso mucho tiempo cuando llegaron a una puerta de madera que desentonaba con el color cromo y blanco del lugar, el sargento se detuvo en seco y llamo. Esta se abrió automáticamente para revelar una elegante oficina donde detrás de un escritorio un hombre se levantaba de una silla de cuero. Era mayor, con el cabello blanco, espalada ancha y entallado en un uniforme negro con sus respectivas insignias.

—Bienvenidos, princesa Acorn y compañía. Pasen y pónganse cómodos —dijo con cortesía falsa, sin esperar una respuesta se dirigió al otro humano, quien se había quedado en la entrada— Gracias, Sargento Herman, puede retirarse —despidió, Sally detecto un extraño cambio de actitud. El sargento solo saludo para retirarse toscamente, a comparación del servicio de seguridad del castillo, el trato frió de los humanos llego a incomodarla.

Una vez que se cerro la puerta, el hombre volvió a retomar la palabra.

—Primero que todo permítanme presentarme, Director Abraham Tower. Ya que se sus nombres, nos saltarnos las demás presentaciones —dijo agitando su mano, como si fuera algo sin importancia. Sally reprimió las ganas de rolar los ojos mientras que Lake se mantuvo estoico—. Pero díganme, ¿en que los puedo ayudar? Debe ser de suma importancia para que el presidente me haya notificado sobre una reunión con… _la realeza de Mobius_ —concluyo, la burla en su voz no les paso desapercibida, era un claro indicio de provocación. Si el director esperaba algún signo de malestar, quedo decepcionado cuando la ardilla solo se aclaró la garganta.

—Gracias por recibirnos, Director Tower, y nos disculpamos por la abrupta reunión pero era por un asunto urgente —menciono sin expresión alguna, al verla tan centrada Lake supo que no necesitaría interceder si las cosas se ponían agitadas.

—¿Y ese asunto seria…? —alentó aburrido.

—Con respecto al arresto de Sonic the Hedgehog —explico—. Demando su liberación en nombre de Mobius —concluyo alzando su cabeza, mostrando su tiara.

Decir si Abraham Tower le afecto tal demanda era difícil, ni Lake pudo captar una sola perturbación en su rostro, que parecía haber endurecido cada posible nervio. Los ojos heterocromos del director se clavaron en la princesa de Mobius, cualquier rastro de burla parecía nunca haber existido.

—¿Qué le hace pensar que solo con eso lo liberaremos? Eso es en todo caso, una demanda bastante seria —apunto casi con condescendencia—. ¿Quién le da el poder de exigir liberar a un criminal?

Sally se mordió la lengua para no chillar que Sonic no era tal cosa. —Su servidora, la princesa Sally Alicia Acorn. Puedo exigir la liberación de uno de los mis raza si demuestro que es inocente sin arriesgar las relaciones que tengo con los humanos —expreso sin necesidad de levantar la voz.

—Demuéstrelo —ordeno cruzando sus brazos.

Ella se levanto, el director ante el repentino movimiento se inclino hacia atrás, Lake se adelanto, expectante de lo que va hacer. La ardilla mostro su pulsera azul, de esta salió una pantalla donde tenia el video del robo. El oso se alarmo, ¿qué intentaba hacer? Se suponía que ellos no tenían conocimiento de tales evidencias, ahora estaban en una situación sumamente delicada, rezaba para que la joven supiera lo que estaba haciendo.

—Este video de seguridad de la base de investigación de G.U.N. muestra al individuo que hizo el robo de la Esmeralda Caos —dijo señalando el momento donde la forma mobiana volvía a salir. Sally congelo la imagen—. Como puede ver, la silueta efectivamente pertenece a una forma zoomorfa y con gran parecido con el erizo Sonic —prosiguió tecleando rápidamente—, pero pude ajustar lo suficiente la imagen para que usted mismo vea que no se trata del mismo erizo en cuestión. Para mostrárselo necesitare que me conecte con su televisor si no es mucha molestia, así yo…

El golpe en el escritorio cayo la palabrería de Sally, el puño del director Tower temblaba por las repercusiones, el hombre se veía mas allá de lo enojado.

—En todos mis años, jamás vi tal demostración de descaro con respecto a la invasión de parte de su raza, _su majestad_ —menciono lentamente, su cuerpo estaba rígido de furia, Lake se crispo posicionándose por delante de la ardilla—, no solo vienes aquí con tu título y aires de nobleza, que para mi, no valen nada. Incluso se atreve a soltar ordenes como si tuviera todo el jodido derecho, restregándome en la cara que TU posees material CONFIDENCIAL DE MI SISTEMA. Así que si, me " _molestaría"_ mucho seguirle la corriente en este punto —termino con la cara roja con las venas del cuello saltadas—. Admiro el que hayas llegado hasta aquí sabiendo que los de tu clase no son bien recibidos, pero me temo que no tengo mas opción que pedir que los saquen de aquí. No los arrestare pero se irán con una advertencia y tenderé que solicitar que confisquen tu aparato.

Sally paso a Lake y manoteo el escritorio. —¡Si hace eso, entonces mandare a mi consejo con el presidente para determinar un juicio por haber tenido en su poder tesoros de propiedad de Angel Island! —exclamo acusatoria deteniendo toda acción del hombre, estaba iracunda, prácticamente los iba procesar y encima a hacerse de su tecnología.

—¿Cómo dice? —interrogo incrédulo.

—Su gente se apodero de un tesoro de Angel Island, las Esmeraldas Caos son joyas que pertenecen a las ruinas que habitan ahí. Me temo que cometieron sin proponérselo, un robo —puntualizó retándolo.

El director Tower soltó una carcajada, Sally lo contemplo paciente. —Esto…esto es impensable, ahora quieres acusarme tú a mi de robar, increíble. ¿Decirle al presidente? Niña, el presidente estaba consiente que nosotros teníamos una esmeralda todo el tiempo, todo se lo notificamos a él —concluyo para reclinarse sobre el escritorio, la única cosa que se interponía entre ellos.

—Pero incluso él no sabe que esas joyas son parte de un estado que esta bajo mi protección, por lo cual determino que fue robo ya que ni siquiera se me advirtió el pedido para llevársela; lo cual me otorga el poder para irme contra su agencia. Usted notificara todo con el presidente, eso no significa que yo deba ser igual. Tengo testimonios fiables de que el ultimo lugar donde estuvieron las esmeraldas fue en Angel Island, un lugar sagrado, bajo la protección de Knuckles the Equidna, el protector de dicho lugar. Si ustedes fueron capaces de obtener una significa que invadieron terreno Mobius sin permiso o conocimiento mío, lo cual es desacato. Lo que me deja en la posición de pedir que suspendan su servicio y cierren G.U.N., ya que lo considerare como una organización peligrosa que atenta contra mi raza estando nosotros en buenos términos —aclaro ocultando su respiración agitada.

El director la miro estupefacto, intentando seguir el hilo de los acontecimientos, antes de que pudiera terminar de a analizar las cosas, Sally soltó otro comentario.

—Aunque…podemos llegar a un acuerdo —dijo alzando de nueva cuenta su muñeca. El hombre la miro desconfiado—. Quiero demostrar la inocencia de Sonic the Hedgehog sin necesidad de amenazarnos por puntos _ilegales_ en este caso. Usted es inteligente Director Tower, se que tomara la decisión correcta.

El silencio fue su respuesta, Tower tenia los ojos desorbitados, con la guardia totalmente baja. Lake se debatía entre arrastrar a la princesa por detrás suyo, salir corriendo o dar a conocer sus intenciones sacando su pistola. Cualquiera de las tres le parecían un motivo para desatar alarmas en la G.U.N., se trago un gruñido, la situación en que los puso la ardilla era bastante mala. Lo que era peor, Lake se sentía traicionado porque Acorn no le comentó absolutamente nada sobre su plan, en parte era culpa suya por confiar ciegamente en ella, aunque ¿que podría haber cambiado? no era particularmente conocida por ser muy apegada a las normas de su consejo cuando se trataba de su amigo y eso lo incluía a él.

Consiguió un privilegio porque era el único de ese grupo de mente cerrada que no puso en duda al héroe azul.

—Un acuerdo —repitió la voz de Tower, Lake no supo cuando salió de su shock—, seriamente ¿estas arriesgando tanto por ese erizo? —pregunto incrédulo, tal parecía que los ánimos se estaban calmando. Lake pensó tontamente que quizás el director nunca trato con alguien con semejante negociación.

—Todo y puede que hasta mas —confeso ella con firme convicción.

Asintiendo, el humano entonces encendió su televisor y le hizo una seña para iniciar. Sally en un instante se enlazo con el aparato dejando que en ella se mostrara la imagen del robo. Gracias a la nueva dimensión la imagen tomo claridad, la modificación mostraba donde antes hubo un borrón negro, una silueta definida, el color se mantuvo igual salvo por unos destellos rojo intenso en algunos puntos. Lake estaba asombrado, al mobian no se le veía el rostro pero la silueta era muy similar a la de Sonic solo que la forma de sus púas y color diferente. Ya podía entender porque al principio todos lo habían confundido con el erizo azul.

—Como dije, ese no es Sonic —dijo Sally con la vista clavada en el ladrón, compararlos no era necesario, incluso sin un rostro podía apostar que ese tipo no es su amigo.

—Debo decirlo, ver para creer —dijo el director agarrándose el puente de la nariz—. Esto es como una de esas comedias ridículas, pero de las malas —se mofo malhumorado, la vergüenza dominaba gran parte de su lenguaje corporal. Lake sintió pena por él, un error de ese calibre ya era difícil digerirlo y encima aceptarlo, ahora tendría la penosa tarea de detener el traslado del preso equivocado.

—¿Hay alguna forma de detener el proceso con discreción? —pregunto indecisa la ardilla apagando su pulsera, los nervios los tenia de punta y estaba rogando que se terminara esa locura.

—Estoy abierto a sugerencias —resoplo Tower desplomándose en su silla, en ese punto lo de menos eran las apariencias.

Los zoomorfos no encontraban ideas, Lake estaba a punto de hablar cuando un soldado –el sargento Herman– irrumpió en la oficina haciendo que Sally exhalara.

—¡Director Tower, señor! Lamento la interrupción —jadeo, parecía que tuvo una carrera hasta la oficina. Tower se enderezo inmediatamente— ¡El erizo escapo, señor! Hubo disturbios en el Sigma-Alpha 2, al parecer el fugitivo uso sus habilidades y se libero de las restricciones. ¡Salto del maldito helicóptero! —exclamo entre jadeos, destilando adrenalina por cada uno de sus poros—. Cayo en Central City.

Los tres se miraron asombrados, Abraham Tower salió de su estupor para decir—: Alerten a la United Federation que evacuen sus calles, enviaremos un camión —fue su orden al tiempo que el teniente se iba corriendo. El sensible odio de Lake capto la movilización de muchos soldados aun desde lo mas profundo del edificio.

—Director —empezó a decir Sally cuando el hombre le cayo con una señal.

—Al parecer tenemos una excusa, lamentablemente para el erizo consiste en volver a ser arrestado —comento carente de emoción, ambos mobians lo observaron sin dar crédito a su declaración.

—¡Pero teníamos un trato! —chillo Sally, ¿qué carajo? Si hace apenas unos momentos hasta estaba pidiendo ideas—. ¡NO PERMITIRE…! —estaba dispuesta a pelear cuando de nueva cuenta el humano la callo. El oso la sujeto los hombros para evitar que arremetiera.

—Estoy consciente y ese trato lo convertiré en un favor para su beneficio —acordó ganándose un bufido de la ardilla que decidió ignorar—. Aunque ahora no puedo hacer nada, tus leyes y las mías son muy similares, por lo que deduciré que escapar de la policía estando detenido significa la persecución y arresto de dicho prófugo —aclaro dirigiéndose a la puerta.

—En pocas palabras, ya encontró un motivo real para encerrarlo —termino Lake. Por muy injusto que se oyera Tower tenia razón y era algo que ni toda la intervención de la princesa pudría arreglar.

—Correcto. Se que no es el resultado que venían a buscar pero me temo que por el momento me debo apegar a mis reglas. Quisiera seguir discutiendo pero tengo un fugitivo que cazar —agrego regresando a la actitud burlesca con la que llegaron, eso a Sally le hirvió en las entrañas, de todos los humanos, Abraham Tower era el mas convenenciero que había conocido.

Aun con la ira bullendo en su interior, Sally junto con Lake fueron escoltados por el director Tower hasta el transporte que los llevo a G.U.N., vieron como un monstruoso camión salía en dirección a la ciudad junto con varios vehículos con soldados y robots. Solo era un erizo por Chaos, ¡y solo estaba armado con unos tenis!

Cuando estaban dentro de la camioneta, Tower les hablo.

—No se olvide que le debo un favor, su majestad. Le daré el beneficio de la duda a ese erizo amigo suyo cuando le traslademos a Prision Island —decreto cerrando su puerta, dejando a ambos sumidos en silencio.

—Se podría decir que encontramos un aliado en Abraham Tower, uno temporal al menos —comento Lake una vez que llegaron al castillo, fue un camino donde Sally estuvo viendo su pulsera de manera ausente.

—No confió en él, pero ya nada podemos hacer, solo esperar a que cumpla su palabra —lo cual era bastante difícil, el director de G.U.N. les demostró ser parte de esa barrera que impedía la completa coexistencia entre humanos y zoomorfos.

—Al menos en eso estamos de acuerdo —dijo resignado, la ardilla lo miro sin comprender— ¿Por qué no me dijo su plan? Y perdone mi atrevimiento, pero ese numerito que monto fue de los actos mas imprudentes y estúpidos que eh visto. ¿Sabe que pudo iniciar una guerra? —reprendió severo causando que Sally apretara su mandíbula.

—No te comente nada por el mismo hecho de que no estarías de acuerdo, estaba cansada de jugar de manera sumisa, él expuso su desprecio desde el principio y aun así le di oportunidad de arreglar las cosas en un terreno neutro, no quiso y eso me orillo a jugar sucio. ¿Qué crees que hubiera pasado si no intercedía por Sonic?, conozco lo suficiente a G.U.N. para temer que con cualquier excusa nos apuntaran con un arma. Además, te recuerdo que tu lugar en este viaje fue el de un escolta, tu opinión no contaba en este caso —replico enojada, no tenia porque darle explicaciones, necesita una idea para lograr de alguna manera darle seguimiento a su amigo para poder ayudarlo.

Estaba dándose media vuelta para hablar con Nicole cuando el oso le corto el paso.

—Ya nos tienen en su mira por tan solo haber puesto un pie en sus terrenos, su majestad. Y déjeme entonces recordarle algo. ¡Primero que escolta, fui y soy parte del consejo de su familia desde hace bastantes años! Así que la corrijo diciéndole que MI opinión SI importa. Le digo esto porque no quiero que usted salga lastimada, su preocupación por su amigo es noble pero debe pensar que siendo monarca, no puede hacer y deshacer a su gusto sin esperar a que no haya consecuencias, mucho menos sin la aprobación de sus allegados —recrimino, como un padre ve a su hijo cuando le debía poner un alto.

Sally se mantuvo callada, aun con la molestia escucho al oso. Lake no entendía nada solo ¡ella solo deseaba salvara a Sonic porque…! porque… ¿Por qué?

— _Porque solo yo puedo salvarlo ¿no?_

Pero eso no era cierto, ella no podía pensar de esa manera tan egocéntrica y heroica dejando de lado lo que realmente importaba.

No era como si el erizo hubiera necesitado su ayuda la primera vez, es mas, probablemente le perjudicaría. De repente las palabras de Lake cobraban vida y la hicieron reflexionar junto con los hechos ocurridos. Actúo exactamente como él cuando decidió escarpar del helicóptero, sin pensar en las consecuencias. Soltó una maldición cuando cayó en cuenta de lo tonta que fue, sus acciones egoístas por poco resultaban en una catástrofe que ni sus mejores contactos resolverían. El golpe de realización vino duro, ella no estaba pensando como líder, solo hizo lo que su corazón creyó correcto, anteponer la seguridad de los suyos por el bienestar de su amigo. Un acto que puede ser correcto, pero en su posición, era incorrecto.

Y encima de todo, el menospreciar a Lake the Bear fue la gota de lo que fue, probablemente, la peor parte de todo, ¿qué le pasaba? Él era el único que le tuvo fe cuando ascendió al trono.

No debía cometer los mismos errores que su familia hizo.

—Tienes razón, ¡oh, Lake! Perdóname. No se. No se que me paso. ¿En que estaba pensando? Nos expuse totalmente. Oh por Chaos. Es solo que. YO. No pensé, pero lo hice… —musito frotándose las manos, en su cabeza los conflictos empezaron a zumbarle haciendo que la vista se le nublara, no supo si eran lagrimas.

Una mano aterrizo en su cabeza sobresaltándola. —Compadecerse no arreglara nada, se que usted no lo hizo con mala intención ya que pudo reconocerlo. Ahora necesito que prometa, por su raza, que hará las cosas de la manera correcta —dicto cuando ella levanto la cabeza insegura. Le sonrió fraternal peinando su cabello.

—Lo juro —respondió abanicándose la cara—. Y te doy permiso para que me detengas si cometo una locura —comento entre broma y verdad, las emociones crudas empezando a menguar.

—Cuente conmigo.

Ambos tenían nuevas para Nicole, Sally esperaba que esto no resultara en desastre.

* * *

Lo habían capturado, esas fueran las noticias que de boca en boca llegaron hasta ella. El camión de G.U.N. no logro su cometido así que Sally desconocía el como pudieron entonces atraparlo. La cacería logro causar pánico en los humanos, las fuerzas especiales tenían fama de meterse solo cuando el peligro sobrepasaba los límites normales, no era raro que su presencia causaba una fuerte reacción en los civiles.

 **G.U.N.**

Las tres letras que aprendió a temer cuando se presento ante el presidente ya hace unos años, en ese entonces la G.U.N. se limitaban a ser un servicio casi invisible, no eran como los policías que mantenían las calles seguras. No, ellos eliminaban todo lo que consideraban un posible riesgo fuera de origen humano o no. Se manejaban por el gobierno, por lo que Sally solo los conoció esa vez y con esa vez tuvo suficiente para saber que su raza estaba constantemente en la cuerda floja.

No era tonta, su ausencia en el incidente con Chaos fue una advertencia. La naturaleza de esa organización era tan retorcida que apostaría cualquier cosa a que hicieron oídos sordos al ataque. Haciéndose los interesantes para que los humanos exigieran su regreso para protegerlos. Era un hecho que le daba asco pero uno con el que el mundo se movía para ganar poder.

Eh incluso teniendo a Tower de su lado, temía por su amigo, Prision Island era una base militar de alta seguridad donde encarcelaban a los criminales de mayor letalidad y peligro. Irónicamente estaba mortificada por lo que pudiera hacerle los policías que los reos. Como bien dijo Lake, tendría que conformarse con la palabra del humano.

— _Y de Robotnik ni sus luces_ —recordó ya que el doctor no aprovecho la ausencia del héroe. Aunque todo quedo descartado cuando Nicole hablo.

—Se avisto a Tails Prower a bordo de Tornado dirigiéndose a Prision Island —comunico la AI sacándola de su trance.

Su corazón se estrujo, el reciente héroe de Station Square ahora también estaba involucrado, aunque era lógico, el zorrito tenia una lealtad inquebrantable para con Sonic. Sus instintos protectores gritaban que fuera a detenerlo pero su lado sensato se mantuvo fuerte al recordarle que Tails ya no era un niño (al menos uno que ya sabia defenderse).

Tenia la certeza de que el zorrito podrá sacar al erizo de ahí.

* * *

Oh por Chaos, ¿es que no conocían la manera de resolver algo sin necesidad de explotar las cosas?

La ardilla tenia la cara tapada ahogando un grito de frustración, al parecer la forma _sutil_ para ayudar a Sonic fue la infiltración y explosión de una base militar. Ahora si que Abraham Tower va a ladrar.

—Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda —recitaba cuando Lake le notifico que el susodicho estaba esperándola en la sala de juntas del castillo. Su consejo estaba frente a la puerta, histérico, demandando saber que hacia un humano en terreno mobian. Ella paso de ellos ingresando a la habitación, cerrando la misma callando los berridos inconformes.

Tower estaba ahí pero no parecía querer aniquilarla con la mirada, estaba con la espalda demasiado recta y apretaba la boca en una línea. Reparo en la ausencia de algún recluta o en el caso, de toda la armada.

—Temo que esto se nos fue de las manos —dijo cuando la vio cerrar la puerta—. En pleno sabotaje, hecho por unos _amiguitos tuyos_ cabe mencionar, dimos con el erizo negro.

—Lo cual no tiene importancia porque la base fue destruida, y me adelantare a decir que logro escapar —determino bastante segura que algo tan tonto como una explosión acabaría con los zoomorfos.

—Junto con el Doctor Ivo Robotnik, lo que me obliga a reconocer que me equivoque —zanjó cruzando sus brazos, la princesa lo miro boquiabierta—, no se haga una idea equivocada, su amigo erizo junto con los otros siguen estando en mi lista negra, tan solo estoy poniendo las cartas sobre la mesa y decirle que pasara exactamente desde ahora —menciono serio.

—Nicole, llama a Lake e insonoriza la habitación por favor —soltó, recibiendo la afirmación de la AI. Una vez que Lake llego, asintió hacia Tower.

—Gracias a los desenlaces que ocurrieron esta mañana, se sorprendió a Robotnik en la base robando las coordenadas de una base espacial escondida en el desierto. Al parecer dio con mas de un proyecto que fueron de su familia —dijo poniendo sus manos bajo el mentón, evaluándolos.

—¿Qué quiere decir? —cuestiono confundida.

—Hace 50 años, existió una colonia espacial llamada ARK, en ella se llevaron a cabo experimentos biológicos demasiado avanzados que buscaban emplear para beneficio de la humanidad. Todo esto a cargo de los científicos mas brillantes de mundo, entre ellos hubo uno que casi logro destruir la Tierra —Abraham Tower parecía perdido en su propio relato—. El nombre del científico era Gerald Robotnik, el abuelo de Ivo Robotnik; en un principio Gerald no quiso formar parte de ARK pero accedió, para poder desarrollar una cura para su nieta, Maria Robotnik, quien padecía una enfermedad terminal, si mal no recuerdo.

—Disculpé, ¿Qué relaciona eso con lo esta pasando? —interrumpió el oso bastante perdido.

Tower lo ignoro. —En ese entonces yo era apenas un niño, mis padres fueron reclutados como agentes de seguridad en la colonia por lo que tuve que vivir ahí. ARK era un lugar pacifico en su mayoría hasta que un día G.U.N apareció, matando a todos los que se pusieran en su camino, mis padres tuvieron la desgracias en cruzarlo. Mis recuerdos de ese evento son difusos, un puñado de nosotros logro escapar entre ellos el Profesor Gerald. La colonia fue deshabilitada y todos sus proyectos fueron destruidos, no dejaron nada —conto con la vista lejana—. Entre a la fuerza para seguir los pasos de mis padres, era apenas un soldado cuando nos llego la noticia de que el Profesor Robotnik no solo regreso a la colonia, si no que modifico la misma para estrellarla contra la Tierra en un aparente ataque terrorista. Lo detuvieron y fue ejecutado públicamente alegando estar cansado de la humanidad y sus acciones.

—Después de eso, G.U.N. se apodero de todo lo relacionado con ARK para que nadie pudiera volver a usarla, incluyendo una capsula que encontraron meses después de la muerte del profesor. En ella se encontró al denominado Proyecto Shadow, la forma de vida perfecta en forma de un erizo antropomórfico —confeso severo. El odio se reflejaba en sus ojos heterocromos.

—El erizo que robo la Esmeralda Caos —ambos zoomorfos empezaron a comprender parte del asunto.

—Se mantuvo en animación suspendida en una base militar, junto con los diarios de Gerald. No contábamos con que nuestros esfuerzos por mantenerlos ocultos eran parte de un plan que recaería en Ivo Robotnik. Al parecer su abuelo programo una señal para que el doctor diera con el tesoro, liberando sin proponérselo al Proyecto Shadow, quien al parecer esta bajo las ordenes del doctor.

—Pero no entiendo. Si ustedes ya sabían que existía otro erizo ¿Por qué capturar a Sonic? —inquirió la ardilla.

—La base militar donde lo teníamos no dio aviso sobre algún altercado. Obviamente no pensamos en la posibilidad que alguien lo reanimara y muchos menos que anduviera suelto haciendo robos —dijo con los puños apretados.

Una vil excusa, era ilógico creer que se tragarían eso. Una verdad que no podía ocultar Tower, era el aprovechar el momento para demostrar que los zoomorfos eran peligrosos.

—Pues que mierda de personal y seguridad tiene. Ni siquiera tomaron precauciones extras estando Robotnik libre —sentencio Lake sin tacto, Sally lo miro escandalizada.

¿Ahora quien hacia algo imprudente?

—Su amigo erizo no es mejor, destruyeron el único lugar en el mundo donde podíamos encerrar al doctor —se justifico el humano molesto. El oso no dudo en responder.

—Y lo hicieron para frustrar sus planes. La única diferencia es que Sonic aun con ustedes persiguiendo su cola, esta dispuesto a detenerlo.

—¡No es el momento para discutir que lado tiene la razón! ¿Exactamente a que quiere llegar con todo esto, director? ¿Qué tiene que ver su relato con todo lo que planea Robotnik? —cuestiono Sally, estaba empezando a cansarse de tanto secreto, si Tower estaba aquí para ayudarlos pues que mejor empezara a hacerlo.

—Eclipse Cannon —respondió—. El arma con la que Gerardo Robotnik intento destruir al planeta, si mis conjeturas resultan correctas, Ivo Robotnik utilizara la misma para emprender su dominio.

—Bien ¿Cómo detenemos el arma? —cuestiono la ardilla al tener un punto de partida en mente—, dijo que se apoderaron de ARK, ¿Cómo evitamos que llegue a ella?

—ARK no funciona desde hace 50 años, es improbable que en ese cascaron podamos encontrar algo que nos ayude —dijo molesto, obviamente no le gustaba estar en la parte inferior.

Significaba esperar lo peor. Los zoomorfos no requerían discutir tal hecho, de todos modos aunque no parezca el director de G.U.N. les dio una ventaja con lo que acontecerá en un muy probable futuro. Sally reprimió su ansiedad, ahora solo el tiempo dirá que será lo siguiente, por el momento solo jugaría a la diplomacia lo mejor posible hasta tener un mejor plan.

—Sonic the Hedgehog y compañía regresaron a Central City, Sally —los sobresalto la AI, Tower no mostró absolutamente nada por la noticia, solo tomo esa señal para retirarse.

—Debería avisarles que la policía y mis agentes están infestando gran parte de la ciudad —fue su despedida retirándose de la habitación, Lake se apresuro a seguirle para que no causara pánico.

Sally dejo que su consejo entrara, pasando de largo la avalancha de preguntas, tecleo rápido en su pulsera.

—¡¿Me puede explicar, que hacia un humano entrando tan campante al palacio y exigiendo verle?! Y antes que me quiera cortar el rollo, le advierto, ¡no dejaremos que salga hasta que nos diga que diablos esta pasando! —bramo un ratón con la respiración dificultosa, y tal como lo prometió, su consejo hizo alusión a una barricada que impedía que ella pudiera salir de la habitación.

Ante cualquier pronostico ella sabia que debía ser honesta y decir que pasaba. Y rápido.

—Ivo Robotnik esta tramando algo, y esto es mas grande que lo que paso con Chaos. Tiene relación con mi salida esta mañana por lo acontecido con Sonic the Hedgehog, posiblemente llegue a un termino de pases con el Director de la G.U.N. Abraham Tower quien me informo sobre a una posible catástrofe.

Apenas termino su resumen cuando las reacciones explotaron, ante tantas voces la princesa respiro profundo para tocar su pulsera, esta emitió un ruido ensordecedor que callo toda protesta en segundos.

—Uno a la vez por favor —dijo como si tratara con niños alborotados. Cuando vio que mas de uno estaba listo para abrir la boca amenazo con volver a tocar su pulsera.

Unos segundos y como si estuvieran de acuerdo, el mismo ratón volvió a tomar la palabra. —¿A que..a que catástrofe se refiere? —pregunto encorvado, se veía hasta indeciso de esa ser la primera pregunta que realmente quería hacer.

—¿Con exactitud? No lo se, lo que Tower me dijo va mas allá de nuestro entendimiento al parecer —lo cual a Sally volvía a generarle desosiego al no poder hacer absolutamente nada—. Solo me advirtió estar preparada para cualquier cosa, así que tomaremos medidas de seguridad extremas; llamen a todos los mobians, usaremos las celdas de contención debajo del castillo como refugio —dicto evaluando las caras de su consejo.

—¿Cómo sabe que decía la verdad? ¿Y si es una trampa para acabar con nosotros? Le recuerdo que los humanos no son muy simpatizantes de los nuestros, el confiar en la G.U.N. no nos asegura ninguna protección —refuto con la boca torcida en una fea mueca, los demás asintieron a sus palabras.

—Confió en la palabra de Abraham Tower, y lo hago porque tuvo el valor de venir a advertirnos personalmente —acoto—. Si tienen una mejor sugerencia el micrófono siempre esta abierto, si no es el caso, recomiendo que empiecen a atraer a los mobians —estaba siendo injusta, si. Sally estaba consiente que pasar por constate alto a su consejo traería problemas, eh aquí como tuvo que parar un drama sin iniciar por sus decisiones.

Lake y Sonic estaban en lo correcto, hacer y deshacer a su gusto si traía repercusiones.

— _Lo hecho esta hecho, no quiere decir que sea mi ultimo movimiento_ —se abrió paso hasta llegar a la puerta, tenia medio cuerpo hacia afuera cuando se volvió a ver a su consejo.; los rostro variaban de inquietud, cansancio y molestia—. Déjenme prometerles algo, de ahora en adelante informare cada problema con relación a Robotnik, G.U.N, los humanos, incluso si se trata de una falsa alarma, solo pido que confíen, no en mi porque se que no eh hecho mucho para merecerlo. Pero deseo que le tengan fe a Sonic.

El silencio le respondió, no lo tomo como ofensa, de todas formas en menos de un par de días se vinieron situaciones demasiado grandes y apenas podrá poner al tanto a todos.

—Nos veremos aquí dentro de una hora, ya en ese tiempo tenemos que cerrar las puertas —estaba a punto de irse cuando le asaltaron como una ultima pregunta de alguien que no estaba dentro de la habitación si no frente a ella.

—¿Y que hará usted ahora, su alteza? —Lake no la bloqueaba, solo se mantenía al orden.

—Tengo que encontrar a Sonic.

* * *

Sally apenas llego a poner un pie fuera de los terrenos mobian cuando un rayo atravesó el cielo destruyendo gran parte de la luna, la trayectoria venia de un asteroide con la forma sospechosamente parecida a la de Robotnik.

— _Por Chaos, esto no puede ponerse peor._

Resulta que puede, Sonic y sus amigos fueron perseguidos por la policía toda la noche, Sally tuvo que enviar un mensaje con Nicole para informar que se tardaría un poco mas en llegar. Adiós a la pequeña onza de confianza que su consejo le dio.

Sorpresivamente pudo dar con su amigo antes de empezar a perder la cabeza, este al verla parecía igual de sorprendido.

—Sally, ¿Qué…?

—Por acá —indico detrás de unos basureros. Verificando que nadie los hubiera visto, fue cuando Sonic hablo.

—¿Qué haces aquí? Esta lleno de militares, pudieron haberte capturado —ella lo miro ofendida, como si alguien pudiera.

—Estaba a punto de decirte lo mismo —ahora él era el ofendido—. Llego un poco tarde, lo se, ahora lo que me preocupa es el arma que destruyo la luna.

—Eggman tiene un nuevo juguete, debo encontrarlo antes de que vuelva a usarlo

—Tienes menos de 24 horas ¿Cómo sabes que no la usara ahora?

—Porque quiere la Esmeralda Caos que le falta

— _Así que por eso inicio el robo_ —ahora la cosa empezaba a tener sentido—. Espera ¿la ultima? Creí que se habían quedado bajo el cuidado de Knuckles the Equidna

—Dijo que se dispersaron, un día simplemente amaneció sin rastro alguno de ellas —dijo suspirando—, lo cual no me sorprende, ese knucklehead no puede ni cuidar a su esmeralda.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—¿No te enteraste? Otra vez se destruyo. Pero descuida, no hubo un Dios de la Destrucción que saliera escupiendo agua —bromeo simulando un lanzar agua con dedos.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo que de nuevo?! —berreo, Sonic la chito para evitar ser encontrados—. Eso significa que… ¿Angel Island cayo? —quiso saber ya que Nicole ni nadie avisto de nueva cuenta el pedazo de tierra caer.

El erizo cuadro los hombros. —Me acabo de enterar.

Sally tallo su cara. Oficialmente estaba en su limite y no sabia ni la mitad de la historia. Tal y como la primera vez, ella no era útil.

—¿Qué procede ahora?

—Evadir a los militares, eso seria lo principal. Tails esta intentando ver donde se oculta Eggman.

—Debe estar en Eclipse Cannon —aseguro, su amigo la miro interrogante—, el arma con la cara de Robotnik, probablemente este manipulándola el mismo.

—Es probable, pero algo me dice que esto no es un plan de Eggman —ella sonrió, lo mejor de Sonic era esa habilidad de no indagar en temas que incluso lo involucraba, de pequeños nunca le exigió mas explicaciones de las que ella quisiera darle.

Sally estaba a punto de preguntarle a que se refría cuando el sonido de una transferencia la interrumpió, Sonic saco un radio.

— _Sonic ¿estas ahí?, debes moverte, vienen camiones militares a la ciudad_ —se escucho decir la voz de Tails, la ardilla sintió un golpe en su corazón cuando lo escucho. Tantos recuerdos—. _Pude rastrear una señal de Eggman, esta en conferencia con el presidente, si lo alcanzamos podremos saber donde esta escondido._

—En Eclipse Cannon —afirmo.

— _¿Eclipse Cannon? Nunca oí de el, ¿Cómo sabes donde esta?_ —pregunto Tails, curioso.

Sally preveo lo que se acercaba así que puso una mano sobre el radio de Sonic, este callo al instante. Respirando hondo, ella negó con la cabeza susurrando un: " _No le digas, por favor"._ Ante todo pronostico el erizo respeto ese deseo y puso una excusa floja, Tails no refuto nada por lo desapegado que Sonic era para las cosas. Terminando la llamada, ambos se quedaron en silencia hasta que escucharon sirenas de autos acercarse. Sally miro el cielo, el sol no tardaría en salir y ella tenia que volver al castillo, de todas modos ya sabia a donde iría Sonic.

—Debo correr.

—Lo se, suerte.

Cuando quedo sola no pudo quitarse la sensación de inquietud que afloro en su ser.

* * *

Los radares tienen un limite, pueden detectar sus objetivos en cualquier parte del planeta pero solo cuando estos se queden en el mismo. El pequeño polizonte que puso en el radio de Sonic fue un truco sucio, se dijo a si misma que era lo mejor.

— _Sin embargo ¿Cuándo empezaste a ser deshonesta con tus amigos?_ —castigaba su conciencia con forma de Bunnie, casi era gracioso que aunque la coneja no estuviera, su mente decidiera hacerla su voz de la razón.

— _Cuando supe que mi intervención no ayudaría en nada_ —contesto meditabunda cuando su pantalla no encontraba el radar, cuando hubo regresado al castillo –sorpresivamente sin recibir reclamos– no tardo en poner el aparato en uso, no se decepciono, Sonic estuvo correteando por la ciudad para después tomar una ruta muy larga y lejana hacia el norte, según Nicole a un desierto. Sally quería desesperadamente tener una imagen de donde estaban exactamente.

El tiempo que estuvieron ahí no fue mucho, probablemente apenas unas horas cuando los temores de Sally cobraron vida. El punto en la pantalla, antes moviéndose irregularmente, tomo una nueva ruta. Ante su inquietud Nicole se filtro todo lo posible en el radar y le dijo que la señal ascendía fuera del planeta. La ardilla solo pudo apretar los labios cuando el circulito dejo de parpadear dejando un mensaje: " _SIN SEÑAL"._

Sally Acorn quedo en blanco, pocas veces algo lograba tal resultado.

—Eso no es bueno —mascullo la voz de Lake the Bear ingresando en el la habitación, Sally se pregunto si la AI dio a conocer su entrada o ella estaba demasiado perdida—, no se como lo hacen pero ambos siguen sorprendiéndome.

—Querrás decir, él sigue sorprendiéndote —dijo apenas encontrando su voz. Lake solo sonrió.

—Algún día lo entenderá —haciéndole señas para caminar ella lo siguió por inercia, Lake le contaba cosas al azar mientras que iban a quien sabe donde. Su mente continuaba en el punto que se perdió en el espacio.

—Él estará bien, siempre sale de estos dilemas ¿no? —dijo con soltura cuando estaban frente a dos grandes puertas, reparo en que caminaron hasta los bajos niveles del castillo, capto voces amortiguadas del otro lado.

El 'si' era la respuesta pero ella titubeo dejando que se le reflejara en la cara, Lake volvió a poner la mano en su hombro instándola a mirarlo.

—Comprendo su preocupación, su amigo es importante para usted pero la necesito concentrada en…

—Mi pueblo —termino ella asintiendo, escondiendo su fachada desolada, enderezo su postura— ¿Todos están aquí?

—Considerando que no somos muchos, si.

—¿Hay noticias del Eclipse Cannon?

—¿No debería yo preguntarle sobre eso? —acuso sin malicia haciéndola sonrojar, el oso ya la tenia bien medida, fue una buena elección tenerlo de su lado.

—Pues mejor no hacerlos esperar —finalizo abriendo la puerta, dramáticamente el silencia la recibió, ella con las emociones lo mas reprimidas posibles camino hasta llegar a la parte delantera de la habitacion donde estaba su consejo.

Las miradas solo eran decepcionadas, probablemente con el episodio de su "escape" toda la noche. Alfortudamente nadie parecía querer reclamar nada, lo cual agradecía,

Asintiendo cordialmente se giro al resto de los zoomorfos, con un deja vu vio las expresiones de miedo aunque ahora ya sabia que no hacer para provocar el pánico.

—Habitantes de Mobius, como sabrán los reuní aquí para refugiarnos de un potencial peligro. No les ocultare la verdad, Ivo Robotnik esta listo para conquistar todo a su paso, debemos permanecer unidos, no puedo prometer que ocultarnos aquí sea algo seguro a largo plazo y temo que yo no pueda protegerlos por siempre. Sin embargo, no todo esta perdido, tenemos a un héroe haya afuera que lo va detener. Solo pido que no pierdan la esperanza, jamás la pierdan con él —termino con la mirada cargada de cariño, un discurso no gana batallas y menos las que no participas activamente pero le da a los desprotegidos una nueva perspectiva, su rol podría limitarse a ser una voz, entonces la haría sonar como la victoria asegurada en todo momento— Somos un pueblo fuerte, unidos somos imparables, ahora los necesito tranquilos mientras dejamos que la situación fluya, se que pido demasiado pero es mejor no caer en la desesperación por el bien de todos.

La incertidumbre reino, salvo que nadie comento nada, estaban divididos entre chillar y obedecerla. Su consejo estaba mortalmente silencioso.

—Esta bien majestad, confió en usted y en su héroe —sorprendió la voz cálida de una antílope con una niña en brazos, ambas viéndola con una sonrisa. Haciendo memoria, reconoció a la pequeña Lily.

Hacia mucho que no sentía que algo que ella hiciera hubiera tenia tal efecto.

* * *

Los hechos nunca ocurren con aviso, sus pantallas no habían mostrado nada desde hace horas y de repente en la madrugada una alarma sonó. Pudo contener la agitación de todos esta vez, mas su valentía flaqueo cuando vio como esa horrorosa cara gigante se dirigía hacia el planeta. Eso significaba que…

¿Perdimos?

 _—_ _¿Sonic perdió?_

Antes de que pudiera entrar en letargo, Nicole le advirtió de un aumento inusual en la energía de la Esmeraldas Caos junto otra cosa no identificada. De repente solo la cosa se detuvo, no había mas alarmas sobre una inminente colisión, solo una imagen que decía: "IMPACTO INTERRUMPIDO". Sally casi salta por las paredes al no saber que estaba pasando. Con maestría intento encontrar algo que ni siquiera estaba en el planeta, sintió que las lagrimas empezaban a acumularse en sus ojos, Lake tarto pararla sin éxito

—Se detuvo, ¡Se detuvo! ¡Ganamos! —vitoreo uno, rápidamente extendió la emoción a los demás. Los aplausos resonaron. La ardilla se hubiera unido pero estaba intentando localizar algún indicio de vida de Sonic.

— _. .Porfavor, solo dame una señal, cualquier cosa_ —tecleaba con insistencia, estaba a punto de gritar cuando un punto apareció.

El punto del radar. De camino al planeta.

Jamás atravesó tantas emociones como ese día y todas causadas por él mismo erizo que hace años sus acciones no le afectaban en gran medida. No al punto del infarto.

— _Lo matare._

— _Eso ni tu te lo crees_ —respondió la Bunnie-conciencia juguetona, ella soltó un gruñido impresionando a todos.

—Sally, Tornado esta aterrizando en Centra City, tiene una llamada del Director De G.U.N. Abraham Tower —comunico la AI, la ardilla hizo un gesto de permanencia a su consejo cuando los vio saltar por el nombre.

—Tomare la llamada en mi laboratorio Nicole, gracias —indico—. Les reportare que quiere Tower, porque sencillamente no se porque me esta hablando —dijo, estaba tan fastidiada que no espero opinión y se marchó. Afortunadamente, todos estaba ocupadas abrazándose y respirando tranquilos para reparar en ella.

Antes de poder salir, una pequeño cuerpo la detuvo con un abrazo sorpresivo.

—Gracias princesa —arrullo feliz de Lily, la madre disculpo el comportamiento imprudente de su hija. Sally negó pasando su mano por la cabecita, todos sus problemas de repente parecían ser nada por ese simple gesto.

—No, gracias a ti Lily.

Con un ultimo adiós, llego a su laboratorio, el botón del comunicador estaba en rojo. Bien, que pase lo que tenga que pasar.

—¿Quería hablar conmigo Director Tower?

—Su raza es una amenaza —fue el saludo que no espero, no supo responder—. Son la especie mas peligrosa que me a tocado conocer, no solo juegan con las leyes naturales si no que además traen a nosotros peligros que pueden destruimos con un simple chasquido.

—Si hablo nada mas para insultarnos, le recomiendo que se guarde sus palabras. Adiós —corto fría.

—No eh terminado —la detuvo, su voz adquirió un tono apagado—, su raza es un peligro a donde vaya, pero nos salvaron, incluso con todas las expectativas en contra. Reconozco que me equivoque con respecto a usted y su amigo, no quiere decir que no los tendré en mi ojo, todo lo contrario, estaré mas al pendiente de sus movimientos. Eso si, si hay un problema con Ivo Robotnik, ya se a quien acudir.

—¿Ahora nos va a ser responsable de Robotnik? Sabe, es difícil seguir esta conversación sin colgarle.

—Nunca dije eso, por el momento estamos en busca del Dorctor Robotnik, al parecer logro escapar antes de regresar a la Tierra—hablo con gruñidos, lo imagino apretando sus dientes—. Mi motivo de mi llamada era para informarle que nosotros nos encargaremos de la captura del susodicho y de desmantelar de una vez por todas a ARK, por si acaso tenia pensado meterse ahí.

—No lo iba a ser —escupió sin una pisca de cordialidad—. Pero ya que todo el tema ¿Qué pasara con Sonic y los demás? ¿También los arrestara por salvar su trasero? —fue brutal y no le importo, ese humano llego a tocar cada botón incorrecto.

—Para mi desgracia no, creo que la gente no apreciaría que los nombrados _salvadores_ del mundo sean arrestados…por ahora —contesto con desencanto—, mi lado se encargara del resto, así que vaya a festejar su majestad. Agradezco su compresión. Adiós.

La llamada termino, y ella no espero a meditar sus pablaras.

Necesitaba caminar un rato.

* * *

Sus pasos la guiaron a Mystic Ruins, solo que ahora se encontraba directamente en la playa. El sonido de las olas la calmo junto con la sensación de la arena de sus manos. La luna debería ser llena pero ahora el cuarto menguante estaría permanente hasta que la naturaleza decidiera arreglarlo o quizás ella podría..

—¿Por qué tengo la tendencia de hacer míos todos los problemas? —se quejo acostándose en la arena.

—Me pregunte eso durante años —la voz de Sonic a su lado la hizo rodar asustada causando las carcajadas del erizo.

Al verse envuelta de arena, le empezó a aventar puñados de la misma. —¡NO. HAGAS. ESO! —grito indignada.

Él aun riéndose le sujeto sus muñecas parando el ataque.

—Ya, ya, lo siento, no pensé que te sorprendería tanto —dijo quitándole algo de la arena del cabello. Cuando quedo satisfecho la miro a los ojos, encontrándose con la mirada atónita de la ardilla.

—¿Sal, que pasa? —pregunto extrañado. Ella parecía haber visto a un fantasma.

—Tu…estas aquí —musito sin parpadear.

—Eh si, bueno…

—Estas aquí —repitió—. Creí que. Desapareciste. Solo ya no estabas.

—¿Sal?

El abrazo lo callo, su amiga lo tenia estrujado en sus brazos como si en cualquier momento él se fuera. El erizo torpemente puso sus manos en su espalada, por no saber que diablos hacer. Ella temblada y murmuraba cosas inentendibles. Unos segundos después la ardilla se aparto abruptamente con la cara girada pero Sonic vio muy claro cuando se paso la mano por los ojos.

Su amiga estaba llorando, y por raro que sonara, por experiencia sabia que era por él.

—Lo siento —fue lo único que se le ocurría, fuera lo correcto o no, solo quería hacer que se detuviera.

—Yo también —respondió amortiguada—. Lo siento, es solo que me preocupe mucho esta vez y no te atrevas a disculparte de nuevo —reprendió cuando oyó que tomo aire.

—Aun así lo siento por preocuparte —comento arrepentido.

—No puedo enojarme ¿sabes? No estaría reclamándote desaparecer cuando yo misma no confié lo suficiente en ti como para ponerte un radar —confeso restregándose la cara.

—Lo se.

—¿Qué?

—¿Creerías que Tails no lo descubriría algo en sus aparatos? —suspiro— Lo encontró al arribar en ARK, descuida que no te delate, le dije que quizás fue un militar o algo —menciono sin importancia.

—Lo lamento.

—¿Por qué?

—Por dudar de ti —agacho su cabeza, la verdad era dura pero saber que aun así Sonic fue capaz de mentir por no faltar a su palabra fue deprimente.

—No me importa —soltó rascándose la mejilla—, porque eso me demuestra que sigues queriendo estar un paso adelante para prevenir algo malo, te conozco lo suficiente…y se que en eso no has cambiado nada.

Al parecer nunca dejara de sorprenderla el como maquina su amigo, Sonic no será muy profundo en cuanto a sentimentalismos o emociones pero podía hacerte ver las mejores cualidades que tienes, incluso a sus rivales. Sally lo golpeo en el brazo haciendo que el erizo la viera ofendió, ella solo se rio invitándolo a sentarse para relajarse.

—¿Qué fue lo que paso después de que te fuiste?

Con el ir y venir de las olas, Sonic le conto como dieron con la señal falsa que trasmitió Robotnik desde una pirámide, aunque no supo si fue fortuna o algo muy conveniente encontrar un cohete para alcanzarlo en el espacio. Le dijo sobre esa misteriosa colonia, la fría maquina con años de abandono en la que tuvo muchas carreras contra reloj, cuando creyó estar en el final, el doctor amenazo con la vida de Tails y Amy – _con que logro viajar con mas de uno_ \- si no le entregaba la ultima joya. El nudo subió de su estomago a su garganta al oírlo hablar de ser lanzado en una capsula fuera de ARK con la única intención de explotar con él adentro y como salió librado gracias a la replica de una Esmeralda del Caos Tails. Pudo detener el laser pero las cosas no terminaron ahí.

Tal y como le menciono antes Sonic, todo era parte de un plan del erizo negro que apareció hace unos días, este manipulo al doctor para llegar a ARK y terminar con lo que el profesor Gerald Robotnik inicio. Al parecer tuvo un cambio de corazón al final (o algo así, no estuve en ese inter Sally). Aunque eso no basto, porque otra arma biológica se libero y estaba dirigiendo la colonia al planeta, nadie sabia que hacer hasta que él y el erizo negro llamado Shadow usaron el poder de las esmeraldas para derrotarlo.

—Una pelea bastante genial si me lo preguntas, con mucho gusto lo volvería hacer —se jacto guiñando un ojo.

—Me alegra saber que el viaje te hizo mas humilde —comento sarcástica.

—Que puedo decir, soy alguien bastante sencillo —presumió haciéndola sonreír—. Aunque no puedo decir lo mismo de Shadow.

—¿El otro erizo? Ahora que lo mencionas ¿también escapo? —pregunto curiosa, no hubo muchos detalles después del relato que le dio antes. Sonic se quedo inusualmente callado.

—Él…él callo, después que le dimos el ultimo golpe, ya no lo vi —dijo pensativo—, no lo se. Quiero pensar que quizás se teletransporto como antes. Quizás si lo hubiera buscado…

Sally no pregunto sobre ese punto, Sonic no lo demostraba pero estaba decaído al hablar del otro erizo.

—No había mucho que pudieras hacer, créeme, hay veces que no podemos salvar a todos —susurro abrazando sus rodillas, los recuerdos de aquella época donde pudieron desrobotizaron a todos los que pudieron.

—¿Crees que se merecida acabar así? —la pregunta estaba cuidada en no decir _morir._

—No puedo juzgarlo porque no seria justo, digo se que él te metió en problemas con los humanos y casi nos mata pero también te ayudo, dejo ese impulso que lo orillo a querer acabar con el planeta, así que probablemente no, no lo merecía —respondió sincera—. Incluso Robotnik no lo merece.

Sonic asintió mas no agrego nada. El silencio se extendió tranquilo entre ambos. Sally estaba dispuesta a contarle sobre Abraham Tower y G.U.N. cuando reparo en que el erizo tenia los ojos cerrados, relajado. No quiso quitar esa atmósfera, otro día le dirá todo, ahora ambos necesitaban solo unos minutos de calma.

La vida seguirá cuando abra los ojos.

Puede y no sea la ultima aventura.

En el fondo, esperaba que no.

* * *

 **¡Por Chaos! Esta vez me emocione, pero tengo motivos para haber hecho el capitulo algo largo (no se que se considera largo para ustedes :D).**

Bueno la verdad, este capitulo iba a ser mucho mas largo, ya que originalmente metería a Sally desde que Eggman encuentra los diarios de su abuelo pero eso haría muy complicado y muy poco practico dejarla fuera de la interacción directa con el canon del juego, además de que necesito dejarla con lagunas para no complicar tanto la lectura. En segundo lugar, esta vez Sally hace intervención profunda, quería adentrarla a terrenos que no tocan los juegos y como en este juego se dio a conocer la G.U.N. quería resaltar su papel con relaciona al mundo de los zoomorfos. En tercer lugar, tenia que pensar cuantas veces podrían encontrarse ella y Sonic en lo que respecta al juego, como verán fueron pocas porque las escalas que se hicieron en los escenarios eran muy complicadas y movidas.

Ahora, con respecto a Abraham Tower, si no lo conocen, si es un personaje canon, es poco recurrente que aparece principalmente mencionado en el juego de Shadow the Hedgehog. Fue una gran oportunidad porque sirvió para lograr una situación tensa entre humanos y mobians. En Sonic X, se dio un leve indicio de hostilidad por los zoomorfos (que no duro) que casi no se exploro, por mi parte quise presentarla en un solo personaje como punto de partida de para crear dificultad para Sally, en cuestiones políticas al menos. Eso si, como no es un personaje que tenga muchas apariciones me tuve que basar en las wikas, pero estas dependiendo de la fuente y el idioma ponían muchas incoherencias, así que elegía las mas canon posible.

Díganme, ¿Qué les pareció mi versión de Abraham Tower? Ame escribirlo y como no hay mucho de él me las ingenie para hacerlo como un racista xD

¿Qué les parece mi OC Lake the Bear? Fue hecho para ser un punto de apoyo entre Sally y sus obligaciones, me lo imagine como una figura paterna que acepta todo de Sally pero sle pone el alto cuando se esta pasando de la raya. ¿Estan bien sus apariciones o lo hago fantasma?

Poco a poco estoy dándole mas colmillo a Sally, adoro explorarla con respecto a su inteligencia, sus emociones son otros tema porque esta pasando por culpas y de repente no sabe si actuar con diplomacia o no y mas si se trata de Sonic, ahora esta controlándose mas.

Un punto importante, esto no seguirá una cronología de juego exacta (pequeño spoiler XD) porque el siguiente juego iba a ser Sonic Heroes pero necesito otro con ambiente humano ya que llegara el capitulo donde el mundo de Sonic ya no este vinculado con el de los humanos y el Sonic Heroes lo quiero en puro ambiente zoomorfo. ¿Así que, a cual juego recomiendan al que quieren plantarle humanos antes de la gran separación? Eso si, estoy indecisa en agregar el Sonic 2006 por su trama.

 **¡Muchas gracias por sus rws! Espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado. Estoy abierta a opiniones, criticas y sugerencias :D**

 **Nos leemos.**


End file.
